A Tale of Embers and Snow
by Bunson321
Summary: The Great game nears it's end. Jon Snow rallies the rest of the North against Queen Cersei as Daenerys prepares for her war to take all of Westeros. Beyond the Wall the Long Night has begun as the Night King marches his army towards the Wall. The Gods both old and new will burn and freeze. Winter has come and death comes with it. (Note- Lore changes for Story)
1. Winterfell

" **Winterfell** "

Coming up to the large gate of the great fortress of the north a lone rider trots up. The guards see his armor reflect from the little sun that peaks through clouds.

"Halt who goes there?!" The guardsman asks.

"I bring news from Kingslanding for Lord Jon Snow king of the north." He answers. The guard notices the horseman's armor was that of old Kings guard it was silver nothing too flashy about it but it did stand out. His helmet was also modified with a mouth cover hiding his true identity. Unsure of what to do he just stood there crossbow at the ready until another guard came over forcing him to lower his weapon, the guard then informed him of the order given by a superior officer to open the gate. With the new information the guardsman reluctantly gave the word for the gate to be open.

"Open the gate!" The horseman rode in to the fortress and with the snow falling he felt sense of calm and pride, even joy. A feeling he had not seen the people of the land have for quite sometime.

As he entered the great hall he was met with a party of hosts. Lord Snow and Lady Stark sat at the head table with Lord Davos and Lady Mormont. Behind them were Breinne of Tarth, Podrick, Tormund Giants bane, Lord Manderly and lastly Ghost, Jon Snow's dire wolf all with eyes on him. Back by the door Little finger leaned against the wall nit wishing to speak but to listen. Quite quickly the mysterious knight could see Sansa's slight uneasiness towards him as he walked by.

"It's impolite to were a helmet in front of those you wish to speak with." Sansa pointed out. The mysterious knight quickly took off his helm revealing not to be an man but what many would more likely call a boy; he was quite close to Sansa's age if not the same. His hair was short and his figure and stance resembled that of a young Edd Stark.

"Forgive me my lady I did not wish to offended; when you wear it for a long enough time like I have you tend forget it's still even on." He replied to her.

"Who are you, your sigil a star rising over the horizon; it's southern and unknown amongst the other houses." Jon questioned.

"You're right it's because it my own."

"You've created your own house?" Lady Mormont curiously asked.

"My lady everyone has their own house and name already, I just put mine to a flag and symbol and suddenly my superiors took me more seriously." He answered her humbly.

"So your not a true knight?" Davos questioned.

"No, but so far I'm better than any knight I've come across." He answered.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well I'm alive aren't I?" He jokes to Jon's amusement.

"Well what is your name?" Jon asked.

"My name m'lord is Edmond, Edmond Dayne."

"Dayne? As in Sir Arthur Dayne?" Davos injected.

"That would be correct, I may not look it but I'm actually close to your age Lord Snow. Sir Dayne was my father, though I never got the chance to meet him." He told them. That last remark makes Sansa question his motives for she and Jon know it was their father that killed him at the Tower of Joy many years ago.

"So why have you come here; are you here for revenge, to kill us?" Sansa asked now cautious more than ever of him.

" _Heh_ , Forgive me my lady but not even I would be as foolish to challenge a room full of some of the greatest fighters in the land; could I kill some, maybe most of you even? Yes that of I am sure, though I fear I'm no match for either those eyes you have or your brothers skill with a blade." Surprisingly the flattery works for both of them as Jon could feel some pride in his skill while Sansa only smirks at his notion. "Hell from the stories I've heard Lady Mormont here is probably the mightiest one in this room. With her power to make even the most prideful and stoic of lords tremble with shame and nearly shit their own pants." Edmond points out and jokes.

Everyone is quiet for a moment as they process what has just been thrown at them from this lone knight, even getting Lady Mormont blush and smirk is no easy task. "So why are you here then?" Jon asks.

"I've fought my entire life since I could swing a sword; for many people and lords as a sell sword and in defense of many and in terror for others. Now my journey has brought me here because you've seen what very few have seen and you know what's coming for the world." Jon quickly knew where he was going from here.

"The army of the dead."

"Aye, that is what I speak of. I wish to spend my last war fighting for the world not making it worse." He tells them.

"So you wish join us and pledge your sword?"

"Aye, I do wish to join you, though I feel I should tell you of news that bring you from the south first."

"What news do you bring?" Jon asks.

"King Tommen is dead my lord." He tells them.

"Dead? How?"

"Suicide my king. He walked of the ledge of his own window. Cersei Lannister has been named Queen of Westeros after she killed The high Sparrow, the rest of the Sept and many of the Tyrells with wild fire, hundreds died.

"My god?" Davos said to himself leaning back into his chair."

"What else is there?" Jon asked.

"You should also know that Dorne and the last of the Tyrells have sworn allegiance to another queen."

"Another queen?" Davos ponders.

"Yes, the last Targaryen; Daenerys Stormborn. The mother of dragons and freer of slaves. She sales as we speak with a massive armada backed by Dorne, the Tyrells, Theon and Yara Greyjoy with their iron born, and the army of the Unsullied now combined with the Dothraki horde. Lastly of course with her three massive dragons, one of which she rides personally." Everyone is taken back by this news. Jon is especially concerned. Not only does he have to worry about the impending doom that is the Night king, but he's must also deal with two queens each with an opposing force before he can even unite the people to his side.

"How accurate is this news?" Jon questions.

"I'd say very accurate seeing I saw both with my own eyes."

"And how is that?" Lady Mormont inquires.

"Lord Varys."

"Varys?"

"Yes he is an old alley of my family, he travels amongst them. He was also a lone alley to your father. He has hope for you two.

"What hope does Varys have for me and Daenerys?"

"This world is facing a threat it cannot face fractured; he believes together both the Mother of Dragons and the White Wolf could be enough to unite the kingdom and defeat the mad queen save the world from the everlasting night that is the Long Night."

"Three rulers in Westeros, well that's certainly less than usual." Davos sarcastically joke trying to ease everyone. The others gave stares of uneasiness as set of weariness clouded the room.

"Forgive us Sir Dayne we need to talk amongst ourselves with news."

"Understood." Edmond walked out the hall to let the rest speak.

"Well can we trust him?" Lord Manderly asks.

"He hasn't given us a reason not to at least not yet." Davos answers.

"Though he did just threaten the whole room. Before dropping some serious news on us." Brienne points out.

"Aye that he did, boys got balls." Tormund adds.

"It wasn't as much a threat as it was an attempt to win us over." Davos inserts.

"I say we give him a chance." Sansa tells them. To which Jon and Lady Mormont both turn to her and smile. "What? I think he could be useful to us, he has a friendship to Lord Varys which can become quite useful and if he is right, then we could more then double our strength." Sansa explains with a slight brush.

"Now I don't doubt he's telling the truth, I just doubt his motives. I also want to know how he knew from half way around the world about the White Walkers beyond the wall." Jon tells them.

"Well let's find out then." Lady Mormont tells him.

"You're very quiet.

"If we going to get him to open up then we might as well go first. Call him back in." Jon orders.

"Sir Edmond Dayne if what you say is true then it is in our best interest to at least meet this dragon queen.

"I agree."

"Do you swear your self to not just me but to the name Stark?" Jon asks. Quickly Edmond unsheathes his sword kneeling down.

"I swear it."

"Then let it be known that as of this day you are now of my kings guard. Your first act is to head south with Lady Stark along with her head Queens guard Brianne of Tarth and Lady Mormont to meet this queen. You will protect Lady Sansa and Lady Mormont with your life and do what is asked of you. Do you understand this duty of which if I ask of you?"

"Aye I do."

"Good, rise brother and get some rest for tomorrow you ride." Lord snow commands.

* * *

A few hours passed and night had fallen. While walking amongst one of the courtyards he came upon Sir Davos. "A little late to be strolling out isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes it is my Lord." Edmond replies.

"Oh I'm no lord." Davos tells him. "Though I would like to know, how exactly did you know about the threat beyond the wall and to come here?" Davos questions.

"Well I ask you to forgive me Sir Davos."

"And why would need to do that?"

"The Red Lady Melisandre showed me a vision many years ago of the war to come when I was still a boy." Edmond could see the disgust in Davos' eyes. "I dared not tell you because I knew you would not take me in, I know what she has done the news traveled fast while I was still in the south."

"So...are you another believer in this Lord of Light?"

"No I'm not nor do I believe in either the old gods and the new." Edmond tells him.

"But you said you saw the vision."

"Your right I reckon there's a good chance that there is a God out there just not one that calls for sacrifices nor multiple version it's all just the same." Edmond explains. Davos could tell the lad had his mind and heart in the right place.

"You seem to be a good lad. I wish you good fortune on your travels."

"And I wish you good fortune in the wars to come." Edmond replies heading off to his room. That saying pauses Davos for a moment before he looks up to the tower near him where he sees Jon looking down, after he promptly nods down to him Jon leaves the area and Davos is left to ponder what exactly Edmond meant.

Knock! Knock! Knock! The door to the Lord's Chamber opened and Sansa looked up to see Edmond standing there. "What is it?" She asks of him.

"Well my lady you seemed very distracted today as we spoke in the hall, so as your new servant I've come to offer you advice." Edmond so blatantly tells her.

"You, are going to give me advice?"

"Yes." Sansa could feel a serge of rage build up in side her.

"You don't even know me, nor could you have any idea what it must have been like for me. So tell me what exactly could you offer me?" Edmond smiles and pulls out a small piece of wood carved into flower. "You bring me that; a small carved flower?"

"Aye." He simply replies taking her hand and placing flower. "No matter what happens always remember there will be morning to your nightmares and you will always have the council and advice of those closest to you and if they are not remember this flower and know a morning will come to you whether it will be in this life or the next." He explains to her. She stares down at the flower as he walks away leaving her. Sansa once more finds herself smiling to the charm of Sir Edmond Dayne. Though unknown to the both of them Little finger stands around the corner having heard every word. He feels a small shiver roll down his spine seeing as he has another what he would consider a enemy to his dream of he and Sansa on the Iron Throne and the world under his control.

* * *

In the south during the confusion of Walder Frey's death Edmure is released by Jaime Lannister and sent with garrison of royal troops to hold River Run from Northern invaders. Seeing it as key point before the Twin Towers it is desperate move. Once more Edmure's family is used as leverage against him to do so. While much farther south Elana Sand and the Sand Snakes watch as the massive armada breaks from the horizon and three dragons fly over their heads. In awe they look as their scales reflect the sun while their size creates massive overshadows showing just how big they really are. The coming war for south is soon to be at hand. The few remaining pieces on the board begin their moves and the terror of the night comes ever so close to the wall as the army of the undead marches from beyond. With the sudden appearance of such a character the game is about to be shaken as a blizzard of embers and snow prepare to fall upon Westeros. On a mountain peak north of the wall the Night king stands gazing upon the vast open land with him seeing just beyond the wall. His fellow White Walkers in a group four strong each with a different variation of armor kneel behind him. As he raises his hands an over cast of shadow and darkness begins to fall upon the mountain top.


	2. The Road

**"The Road"**

Deep in the Blue Fork a force of men on horse back ride down the hills. Behind them an even large force of nearly one hundred men in full pursuit. The horde of lions chase down the remaining men of the Brotherhood without Banners. Baric Dondorrion waved his sword signaling the others to bank right with him. The Lions follow eager to snatch their pray. Baric looks over to the hill in front of to see Thoros waving a red flag seeing that the time has come Baric and his men ride up over the hill disappearing over the horizon. The royal cavalry rush over ready to claim their prize, but as the men look over they see nothing but a mass of long wooden spears made from broken trees and branches even stones were sharpened and the royal force had come face to face with the reality that their time had ended. wood splintered armor shattered bones broke and blood splattered into the earth mixing into pile of chaos. Baric and his men rode back trampling over them while Thoros and the Hound came down upon them swinging their steel and iron like madmen. Arrows flew across the sky ripping through chests piercing eyes and tearing ears from the flesh of those that would dare stand up and fight. What began as chase between a pack of lions and a small fluster of flies became a shrieking ghost devouring cubs in the open fields. Baric stood alive and well staring over the battlefield with Thoros and the Hound beside him sharing ale.

"The Brotherhood with out Banners." Little Finger points out to Sansa. The two sat upon their horses having witnessed the battle.

"Tell me can we trust them?" Sansa asks him.

"Sir Baric served your father but news has recently spread of members of the Brotherhood killing and attacking caravans." Little finger explains to her. "If we join them we could either be in for a pleasant chat or we could find ourselves in battle and that doesn't seem too wise as of now, especially of the urgency of our matters."

"Then we shall continue our matters else where than." She tells him.

"As you wish my lady." He responds heading back to the group. Sansa watches for a moment until she spots the Hound cleaning his axe. Suddenly she feels the rush of her memories of her time in kings Landing flood the front of her mind and with shrill of disgust she turns and leaves. It is at this moment the Clegane looks over to see an empty hill top.

"Watcha starring at see a ghost or something?" Thoros jokes.

"Yeah something like that." He responds taking another sip.

* * *

Sansa and her company of Brienne, Pod, Lady Mormont, newly appointed Kings guard Sir Edmond Dayne and a company of 20 men lead by Little Finger had set off to River Run traveling a route of back roads in hopes of convincing Lord Edmure Tully to either join them in their war effort against Queen Cersie or allow them safe passage and not put up a fight. Riding along the road Little Finger looks back at the whistling care free Edmond and cant help but feel threatened by him. So he picks up his horse's pace and arrives next to Brienne.

"What is it do you want?" She asks of him.

"Now Lady Brienne I feel it is time we burry the hatchet don't you think?" He suggests.

"I don't like you nor do I trust you. After what you did to Lady Sansa I should kill you." She tells him.

"Tell me Lady Brienne what exactly is I can do for you and I will do it, but answer me this do you trust Sir Dayne?" Little Finger asks her. "He shows up after the end of a major battle from the south pledging loyalty, yet he comes from the same corner of the world as the Red woman Lady Melisandre. The same woman who used black magic to kill Renly Baratheon." Little Fingers tricks begin to work as Brienne's face shows less anger and more intrigue as she listened to him. "He publicly threaten all the northern lords including Lady Stark and yet in the same fell swoop is able to charm everyone. So it should mean a great deal when someone such as myself finds this lad to be a threat." He finishes riding off having successfully planted the seeds of doubt in Brienne's mind.

The sun begins to set and the party sets up camp along the road. Sansa and Lyana sat next to Brienne with Pod bringing them warm bowls of soup. The rest of the men sat around amongst each other while Edmond leaned against a tree carving into a small piece of wood he had picked up from the ground.

"So, Sir Dayne?" Brienne called out. With everyone watching intrigued.

"Yes m'lady How may I help you?" He answered.

"I've yet to see your skills with a sword and yet you're now kings guard."

"So you doubt if I have what it takes is it?" He asks Brienne. "It's ok I understand where you're coming from."

"You do?" Little finger questions.

"Aye I do; you see Brienne I haven't seen you in combat I have only heard stories. Now it's quite possible that those stories are true but until you draw that sword of yours..." He smirks at her. Brienne sending his challenge slowly grips the hilt of her sword. Sansa and the rest also feel the slight tension yet they remain silent. "Heh now Lady Brienne let's not get blood all over the nice Valirian steel you got there." He finishes standing up. "Well seeing that the tension is high I best be off to check the horses." He tells them tossing the piece of wood to Lyana and grabbing an apple on his way out.

Lyana looks down at the small carving to see a bear swiping it's paws. The little carving brings the young cub joy and she breaks into a slight smile. This action though only makes Sansa think of him more as he leaves. Something she isn't to keen on doing because she had been trying to block him out of her mind yet she can't help it. Sir Edmond Dayne heir to the Sword of the Morning and a complete mystery he charms all and has been most flattering and when pushed he does not budge.

* * *

The fires had begun to ember except for one where Edmond sat across from the main carriage. The soldiers and the company had all fallen asleep, except for Sansa who walked over and sat next to him. "Still up m'lady?"

"You're awake." She quickly responds.

"Aye I am it's better to have someone watching over the camp." He tells her. "So why are you awake?"

"Watching over the camp." She jokes to which he gives a small chuckle in response.

"May I be honest with you?" Edmond asks.

"Have you not been already?" She playfully questions.

"Yes I have and yet m'lady you have me very confused."

"Oh? In what way is that?" She questions.

"Well if I may I can read everyone here. For starters Lady Brienne is here out of honor and knightly hood very noble and just of course. Lady Mormont goes where she believes she is needed as she try's to find where exactly she fits in a world of courts and wars; and Pod...well he's just happy to be here."

"Well aren't you very intuitive." Sansa laughed.

"I can read everyone here...but you my lady, it's as if you don't know what you want in this life." He tells her. While at first this sounded absurd to her Sansa pondered for a moment and she had begun to realize that there were truth in his words.

"You're right; when you've gone through what I have for as long as I have and to have it finally end you don't know what to do next. I know who I am and what I should do but what I want I don't have a clue." She explains to him.

"Now I see it."

"See what?" She asks him.

"I was wrong; you do know what you want but you don't know if it's right to take it." He tells her. Once more Sansa knows he is right and has struck a point of understanding no one has been able to do for her in such a long time.

"You sure know how to talk." Sansa points out as she shivers in the cold. The two scoot close to each other as Edmond wraps the large cape over her shoulder covering her up.

"Now m'lady we can't have a Stark freeze to death." He tells her tossing another branch into the fire. She leaned against and as she stared into the fire she slowly began doze off.

Sansa woke to a ray of the sun casting down upon her face. As she sat up she turns to see Edmond still holding her. "Morning." He tells her with eyes still shut.

"You're still awake?" She asks him.

"Aye I am now." He jokes. Brienne steps out from her tent to see the two cuddling against each other. She gives the two a look of disapproval but knowing she had no say in the matter walked off.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Edmond points out.

"Well she'll have to get used to you." Sansa tells him to his delight.

"M'lady! You wouldn't happen to be having feelings for me would you; for you know I am Kings guard and a kings guard shouldn't be with his king's sister?" Edmond jokes only that this was no joke to her as she leans in and gives him a kiss. For once since before she left Winterfell did Sansa feel free enough to express her self truly in this one moment ad she was going to take that moment. Edmond's face is frozen with a stupid grin watching as Sansa gets up from him.

"Get some rest we move out within the hour." She tells him walking off with her cheeks blushing cherry red.

"Well I'll be..." Suddenly a blade rests on Edmond's neck. He looks up to see Brienne with cold stare piercing into him.

"If you hurt her in anyway I will personally cut off you head and stick it on your ass do you understand." Which Edmond gently nods yes.

"Well that's no very lady like!" Edmond shouts to her back. Little Finger once more in back sees a troubling obstacle in his way.

* * *

Baelish walked amongst the trees as the light snow fall covered the ground. It is then he comes across Sansa praying next a an old tree. "I see you're up to your usual praying, a good idea as we march ever so close to the Lion's den."

"Tell me what do you want now? Are you here to offer once more a proposal? She asks him.

"Trust me Sansa I come because I care for you just as I always have."

"Then speak; what advice have you come to offer now?" She demands.

"Sir Dayne." He answers putting Sansa on the spot.

"What of him?"

"Please Sansa you know what I want and I now what you want. We both know he can not give you what you want." He boldly claims.

"Well then please tell me Lord Baelish what is do I want?" She taunts him only to have smirk in response.

"You want justice. You got your vengeance on Ramsay Bolton, but Cersie still lives she even has the iron throne and nearly all the southern lords behind her. You want to see her rid of and all of those who wronged you to disappear from this world." He tells her in depth stepping close to her. "But more than anything is the one thing you so ever criticize yourself for, you want to rule...you want to be the queen with noble and honorable lord as husband with a peaceful life and everyone to love you. It is and always will be your dream." He finishes.

"After everything you still expect me to fall into your arms? Little Finger I am not nor will I be yours." She proclaims walking back to camp.

Little finger turns angry and defeated but not done. "Tell me do you really think someone such as him a sell sword who's tarnished his father's name, and sworn kings guards be your one true love or marry you and you can have a wonderful life with an Oathbreaker?" Sansa tenses up walking back now even more furious as there is truth in Little Finger's words Edmond is a sworn Kings guard to his death. The group see the discomfort in her face as she hops onto her horse.

"Are you alright Sansa?" Edmond asks.

"We leave for River run now!" She orders. "And it's 'My Lady'." She tells him.

"Yes m'lady." He replies feeling the anger from her. Edmond then looks up to see Little Finger grinning as he rides on with Sansa, Lady Mormont and Brienne. "Come Pod." Edmond orders riding with Pod behind him now more gracefully riding a horse.


	3. Bastard of a Bastard

**"Bastard of a Bastard"**

 _You know I grow tired of my life, I'm poor with no woman at my side no child to raise and of worst of all I live in Flea Bottom. The people are poor the streets stink of cat piss and old shits crapped out from the so called highborn. The people that have recently taken up in Gin Alley every day walk the small alleys and narrow streets pissing on each other fucking all the women and beating the children It's all trivial really at this point everyone is desperate, broke, and lost and why I must say it can be fun at times it's all still simply to boring for me. Though I must say beating up a young lad with club does sound quite fun right about now. I guess I might have to try that one out. Oh! Excuse me allow me to introduce my self my name is Theor Snow but most people back home only know me by my alias The Jester of Gin fucking Alley._

* * *

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" Edmond asked Sansa riding next to her. She looks at him thinks of what to say but once more just lowers her head looking on. "I see not maybe three hours ago you were in my lap showing how much you care for me and now we're right back to Queen and servant." He looks back at her to see no change in her face. "So it's like that; one little conversation with the slimy Little Finger and you're back to being his pawn. To hell with Sir Edmond Dayne he's just a loyal sword. Well don't worry my lady I'm a man of honor so I'll still fight for you." He finishes speeding on up to Pod.

"Sir Dayne."

"Hello Pod tell me what your story." Edmond suggests.

"My story sir?"

"Yes your story; where do you come from and how'd you end up here. in the service of Lady Brienne?"

"Well Sir I come a lower branch of house Payne."

"Go on."

"After avoiding being hanged for my lord's crimes I had begun a great service under Lord Tyrion, after saving his life in the battle of Black Water I became Lady Brienne's squire as to not be killed by Queen Cersie."

"Interesting, so you've killed a man?"

"Yes sir..."

"That's good to hear at least I now know you can fight. Have you, you know?" He begins to hint.

"Have I what?"

"Oh come now you know... sheathed your sword once or twice." Pod grins very largely as his face turns red.

"There we go, how many at once two?" Pod nods in disagreement. "Three?" Pod once more smiles. "Oh sir Payne master of the art of sword play." The two continued on talking amongst each other about girls like little boys. Unbeknownst to them Little Finger once more rolls up to Sansa.

"You know you did the right thing ending that complication before it could begin to take root." He tells her.

"My god do you ever shut up?" She asks him moving away with Lady Mormont right behind her giving him a face of displeasure.

* * *

The crows squawked in the skies above the caravan. An uneasy feeling filled the atmosphere as snow slowly fell to the ground causing Edmond to become very cautious and making him ride on ahead. "Halt!" Edmond ordered.

"What is it? What do you see?" Little Finger asks.

"Death." He responds.

"Death?" Lady Brienne rode up to him wandering what he meant until she saw it. A small family of four had been hanged their bodies cold and blue from the weather. A sign had been strung up with the words ' _death_ ' written on it.

"What kind of madness?"

"Madness heavens no." A voice interrupts Edmond. A figure cloaked with a mask of long beak trotted at of the trees. "This isn't madness this but a simple fun to pass the time."

"Who are you?" Brienne demands.

"Who am I well that's simple I'm but a single man who had time to kill and now that time is dead for my prize I look is but just a step ahead." He points at Sansa.

"What do you want from me?"

"It simple truthfully; life is for the living death is for the dead. Let life be like music and death a note unsaid." The group feel a dark presence from this man. "Sansa Stark in the name Queen Cersie I've come to claim your head." He rides forward dodging Edmonds swing of his sword kicking Brienne down from her horse. The guardsmen rush forward but one by one he skillfully dodges their attack using his sword to cut through them one by one. With a pull from his reigns his horse rose up kicking down another soldier. Little finger and Lady Mormont ride behind Sansa as she attempts to flee. Seeing the men fall and Sansa off with the others.

"Quickly Brienne move!" Edmond shouts riding to the assailant. As he gets closer he dives off his horse tackling him to the ground. Brienne quickly rushes back to her horse and rides onward to the rest of the group.

Catching up to them in a small opening of the trees she rides up to see five more riders coming from all around. Screaming out like a battle cry she easily cuts one from behind swinging her sword hard enough to knock him from his horse. "You devils will not harm any of them!" She shouts to which pod comes out from the tree line spearing one of the horses knocking the rider down allowing him to take his battle axe given to him from Tyrion to smash it against his head killing him.

"Big mistake boy!" One tells him jumping down from his horse drawing his sword. Terrified Pod drops his axe and draws his sword ready to fight. The two begin a seemingly one sided duel as the marauder has the upper hand in skill. Brienne on the other hand takes on the other alone. Killing back one to his ass while parrying against the sword of the other.

"Get behind me." Little Finger tells Sansa.

"Wait where's Lady Mormont?" The two look to see she had vanished and they had lost track of her pack when they where fleeing.

Pod falls over from a punch in the face as the marauder moves in for the kill. "Is that all you got, what a terrible fighter you are." He claims raising his sword. Pod remembering the lessons he received from Bron rolls over kicking the marauder right in his balls, then once in the face. Pod seizes the moment and grabs the sword skewering him. With battle surprisingly ending in his favor he rushes over to help Brienne by tackling one of the final to marauders attempting to hold him still. Brienne dodges a swing of a sword shoving her blade through the attacker's chest then she walks over and stomps down the final marauder and shoves her blade in his neck. The battle was won, but for how long where was lady Mormont and what has become of Edmond?

* * *

Back on the road nearly a mile away Edmond and the assailant square off each other pacing in a circle. The rest of the guardsmen had all been slain and their bodies littered the area.

"That sword, so you're the heir to the morning?" he speaks.

"Aye sir Edmond Dayne at your service."

"You're cocky fucker aren't you?"

"What's your name devil?" Edmond demands.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Very well forgive me my name is Theor Snow The Jester of..."

"Gin Fucking Alley." Edmond interrupts in dread.

"So you've heard of me."

"Aye you've killed hundred for fun in Flea Bottom you bastard."

"My you sound like I've wronged you on a personal level; have we met?" Theor asks him.

"No' but you met my younger brother once. You killed him in a back alley for no fucking reason other then the fact he was their."

"My I had know idea I've killed high born before; unfortunately I do not remember him like you've said I've killed hundreds." He smiles.

"You live up to your name bastard."

"Thank you my lord, now let us see if you live up to yours."

Their swords clash and the grinding steel cause sparks to fly. As they hold their ground against each other blades just but an inch form their faces Edmond shoves him off attempting a slash only for Theor to move back and avoid contact. Theor though closes the distance once more swinging his blade downward Edmond drops to his knees raising his blade stopping the attack only to be kick down. He rolls back avoiding a slash to the chest thrusting his sword upward cutting Theor's cheek. Edmond then begins to spin attacking both high and lower using both his sword and dagger. Theor is in full defense as he parries the attacks moving back. Seeing another chance he dives past Edmond cutting his side, but Edmond doesn't falter as he swings back slicing Theor's shoulder. The two quickly turn clashing their blades once more but this time the winner is Theor as his more adult strength causes Edmond's sword to nearly hitting him in the face causing him to lean back off balance. Theor moves quickly cutting the back of Edmond's left knee causing him to fall. Edmond using his metal bracers diverts Theors finishing stab then punches his right knee. "AAAGGHH!" He screams in pain. Edmond quickly grabs his sword knocking Theor's out from his hand slashing his chest. "Well I'll be damned."

"Don't worry you will be." Edmond claims taking his sword and driving it into Theor's chest ending the battle. A feel of relief enters Edmond's mind; when suddenly a sword pierces his chest driving through him. Edmond gasping for air turns to see one of the stark banner men behind him.

"Foolish boy you should really be more aware of your surroundings." The banner man then grabs his face pulling it off revealing it to be Theor.

"Y-your a..."

"I am no one a faceless man, or at least I was until I learned where I came from. Me a master assassin hails from King's Landing as a bastard child to the famous Robert Baratheon. I should tell you I was quite pleased to here of his death I honestly hated the idea of being a bastard of a bastard and once I was excommunicated from the faceless men I thought my life going to become boring and meaningless but not anymore thanks to you. You've brought me so much fun; I can carve your face off and I'm you and I will go to that sweet Sansa that you courageously sacrificed yourself for and then fuck her cunt wide open and split her skull like wood for a fire. Now doesn't that just sound really fun." Theor pulls his sword out from Edmond and lets him drop to his knees looking up at him his sight begins to blacken and his world slowly shatters away as he takes his final breaths and in his last moment all he can think of is Sansa.

"Well it's about time he died." Theor pulls out his dagger and as he goes in to carve Edmond's face Lyanna suddenly rides in. "Oh fuck me." Her horse slams into him with her horse and knocking him out she then takes a rope and using all her strength slowly pulls him up onto the horse. With her musles feeling completely worn out but still full of adrenaline she climbs back onto her horse and rides off to the others.

* * *

Sansa and company attempting to find their way back to the road suddenly come face to face nearly two dozen men as the come out from the trees surrounding them. Then out steps Thoros, The Hound and Baric. "Hello little bird." The hound says to Sansa.

"I thought you were dead?" Brienne points out.

"So did I, but now I'm not and now I'm here." He replies. Brienne can see the small growing of disgust and hatred in his look towards her.

"Why are you here?" Little finger questions.

"The Brotherhood with out Banner's was originally commissioned under Eddard Stark you father Lady Sansa. We saw what was left of the battle and we want to know what's your business south and whether or not we can help you." Baric Tells her.

"Why would you not help us?" Sansa questions.

"We serve the Lord of Light now and our Priestess has seen a dark future coming from here." Thoros explains.

"Your Priestess?"

"Aye the Red woman the Lady Melisandre."


	4. The Lord's Will

**"The Lord's Will"**

Near the tip of the three forks passing through the lands the Brotherhood lead Sansa's company to a rocky pass carved by the rain and waters. Fog roamed the lands giving them great cover, the royal army while weakened by war still holds a tight grip on the south. With the Lannisters now on the throne they not only the WESTERLAND, STORMLANDS and the CROWNLANDS, but with Edmure now serving Queen Cersei under the threat of his family's death hold nearly all the River lands. Off branches of now torn houses like The Freys and Baratheon now skirmish amongst them selves for control. No word has come form the Reach and The Vale has secluded them selves behind the Bloody Gate under Little Fingers order. All of Westeros is once more under war this time it's not of five kings but of three. The White Wolf of the North Jon Snow, The Last Dragon Daenerys and the Lioness Mad Queen Cersei, but very few know of what goes on beyond the wall the Night King marches. The only people that continue to preach and tell the world of what is to come are the Priestesses of the lord of Light fortunately Sansa she finds an alley in the south who has gathered the Brotherhood in an attempt to close the war in the south in time for the real war to begin.

* * *

"So Queen Cersei sent a hunting party after you

"Where are we?" Little finger asks.

"Somewhere east of the kings road, but we call it home." Baric responds. They find them selves riding up to a cave dozens of men stand in attention as their brothers return. Sansa looks up to see Melisandre walking out, and she's sees the smile one Melisandre's face.

"Welcome lady Sansa, please come in I'm sure you all must be tired."

Sitting around the fire they ate but of Sansa and Melisandre they were by their own fire discussing of how she came to this place. "After your brother sent me away spent many nights alone but every night when I looked into the fire I had a vison of this place so I kept looking until I finally found it and it was here that I found the Brotherhood waiting for me." She explains to her.

"I'm sorry for how things ended between you and my brother."

"Please don't be my lady things aren't over yet." Sansa is confused by this response as she doesn't understand what she could mean. "I was wrong with Stannis and I made many mistakes because of it, but no act made in the name of the Lord of Light is a sin." Melisandre places her hand on firmly on Sansa's shoulder. "Your brother was the prince that was promised and I will continue to serve him the great is still to come my child and I will do my part in preparing for it as will you." She takes her hand and moves Sansa's face towards the fire. "Look into the flames my dear you know I speak the truth." What Sansa sees in the fire is not the war though but a glimpse of what is now as she's a girl on horse back with a man unconscious with her.

"A rider approaches!"

* * *

"Karl Frey a bastard of Walder has taken up residence in the Twins after killing few of his family members the entire Frey army now sits their and he has pledged vengeance on the north for the shame they brought his house." Jon and Davos stood in the War chamber with map of Westeros laid out in front of them displaying the scenario of has become of the kingdom in this time of war.

"Ser Davos any news on who killed him?" Jon asks.

"No just the same story a girl was seen leaving the dining hall where they found his body." Davos answers.

"The Twins are to big of a wildcard to leave alone." Jon tells him to which Tormund abruptly interrupts entering the room with Lord Glover.

"What is it?"

"A message sent by Castle Black." Jon takes the letter and begins to read.

"What does it say?" Davos asks.

"It says the remaining banner men have begun raiding the Wildlings a few hundred are already dead."

"What are you going to do?" Tormund questions. Jon stands for a moment staring at the map.

"If we don't act The Freys will begin their own war upon the north and we cant just let the Umbers do as they please. Tormund round up two hundred men, Lord Glover ready your cavalry." Jon orders.

"What's your plan?"

"The three of us will ride north and with a combined force of the Nights watch we'll end the Umber threat Davos you'll go with Lord Manderly and Lord Kirwin will march with army and head for the northern tower. Send a raven to Lord Baelish have the Knights of the Vale and the Tully's march upon the south and this rebellion before it begins." Jon explains.

"That's if the Tully's choose to even help us." Davos returns.

"The Frey's hold Edmure's wife and babe captive if we can convince him that we're ready to fight for his family then there's no reason why he shouldn't take up arms with us." Jon explains even further to the group. A while passes and Jon steps out of the keep in full battle attire with his lords on horse waiting for him. "My lords by the next full moon we meet at the Twins, now let's show these bastards the North will always remember. "Jon tells them riding off with Tormund and Glover at his sides leading a force of three hundred and fifty men. Breaking off from them was the main army leading it was Manderly with Davos and Kirwin in toe. The other lords marched with their troops with their army estimating to be nearly seven thousand troops. A smaller army then Rob's yes but after nearly five years of constant fighting it was the best they could muster for their new king.

* * *

Sansa looks on with a slight dread as Lyanna is helped down from her horse and a few Brotherhood men lay Edmond on to the ground. Pod is the first to act as he rushes over to check on his fallen friend, but alas the worst had come to him. "He's dead my lady." He tells her wrapping his arm around Lyanna. She had tried her best to save Edmond but she was to late and now she felt a sting of guilt inside. Brienne turns to Sansa who knew she had feelings for him but to her surprise she was not in despair.

"Sir Thoros can you save him?" She asks to which every looks on confused.

"Forgive me my lady but the lord has only granted me the power to save Sir Baric I can not save your friend." He explains.

"Lady Melisandre you can save him just like you did with my brother." She tries once more.

"What is she talking about?" Little finger asks Pod.

"Lady Melisandre brought Jon Snow back from the dead my lord."

Melisandre stared at the fire pondering what to do until a quick flash gave her a vision of black fire. "I have seen what the Lord has commanded, lady Sansa I will try to save your friend." She tells to which Sansa sighs in relief. "But I tell you this now, only the Lord of Light can bring him back and only if he so choose so." She tells her. "Begin the preparations." She commands the Brothers. They pull Edmond's body into their cave and place him on a table bare. Melisandre then begins to clean him and wash his wound. To Melisandre's shock his body is full of scars from his years of battle and his back is covered with burns and lashes this even scared Sansa for a moment, but as she thought about she and Edmond had more similarities then she thought.

"Do you really think she can do it, bring him back?" The Hound Sandor Clegane asks Brienne.

"Her magic is real, but I don't trust her for a damn moment."

"Really why's that?" Sandor asks.

"Because she used blood magic to kill Renly Baratheon right in front of me." She tells him walking off. Melisandre bends over and begins to whisper the old words into Edmond's ears. Chanting the Lord's will asking for him to bring back this lad's soul. Time passed on slowly and one by one the people began to leave the room.

"This taking to long let me know if the fucker wakes up." Sandor tells them walking off. Thoros and Baric lead Pod and Lyanna back outside leaving Melisandre with Sansa and Brienne.

"My lady." Brienne starts only for Sansa to raise her hand stopping her.

"You may go Lady Brienne." She tells her. Brienne looked over to Melisandre with glare of disgust and distrust but Sansa had given her order and she will follow.

More time passed and now it felt like forever slow drifting away and even Melisandre had now begun to doubt whether or not anything was going to happen. "My dear I know this must be hard but I believe the Lord has given his answer." She tries to console Sansa but Sansa ignores her and continues to just stand there wait, but she knew she knew Edmond was not going to wake so she left with Melisandre leaving Edmond to rest.

* * *

The following day Edmonds fire pyre burned bright with it's flames lighting up the cave.

"You're not coming with us?" Sansa questioned Little Finger.

"Forgive me but I must now ride East into the Eyrie and rally the troops for you. Sir Baric has sworn to join you and his brotherhood will ride with your company. You have enough men to make it to River run safely trust me." He assures her. The two split ways and inside the cave Edmonds pyre has become nothing but a pile of ash and twigs. Echoes of dripping water could be heard through out but Melisandre could not help but feel uneasy. She slowly walked into the cave cautious and weary and as she entered she saw embers in the center of the pile and as she looked on she heard the voice...


	5. A Rude Awakening

**"A Rude Awakening"**

Edmond's mind drifted in haze as blood poured from chest and neck. To die from a backstabbing like his father a seemingly unjust and unfair way to go. He looked up at the bastard Theor smirking in front of him snickering and chuckling with glee.

"S-San...sa..." Edmond's reality shattered and his world turned black he had now fallen dead. As his soul began to pass a sheering screech echoed from the nothingness; he reaches out in the darkness and he grabs hold on something he can't see but it is there. Then suddenly it felt as if wildfire had reached out to him burring like the seven hells and with the strength of a God he was pulled back.

* * *

Edmond woke gasping for air as he reached out for something to grab climbing out of the pile of with soot and ash covering his body. As he shivers an shakes with a deep coldness around him he soon realized he was on top of the former pyre. He pulled himself out attempting to stand only to drop to his knees as his leg felt to weak to stay up.

"AAAHHH!" He turns in fear as another person begins to pull themselves out as well. She twisted and jerked just as he did only she felt more in pain as she clenched her upper chest. He quickly began to realize that this was what he reached out and pulled back with him. The two laid naked holding their old wounds with fear in their eyes and a shadowed mind shrouded with unnatural force not allowing them yet too fully grasp what their past lives were just only their names coming to their minds.

"Where you the one who pulled me out?" She asked brushing her red hair from her face.

"Aye I think I did; I-I'm Edmond...and you?"

"...Ygritte." She replied.

"Well...Ygritte; I must say this is quite different then how I normally meet people." He tries to lighten the fact he was just dead and now he isn't and he brought another soul back with him.

"You don't say?" She replies as the two look over to see Melisandre terrified.

"My lady." Edmond speaks first but Melisandre rushes over and begins to examine Ygritte seemingly ignoring Edmond.

"Tell me what is the last thing you remember?" She questions holding her by the face.

"I-I remember a pain in my chest. I was struck by an arrow?"

"Continue what else is there."

"The battle! The Battle at Castle Black; Jon...Jon Snow." She tells Melisandre who when hears this news comes to the conclusion that she was the Wildling Jon had spoken of a ways back and burned in the north.

"My dear that was months ago." Melisandre tells her.

The news only cause more questions to come to Ygritte's mind. "But it couldn't have been, it's so clear I remember it like it was just moments before." Melisandre takes the girls hands them tightly. "Tell me what did you see beyond?"

"What did I see? I saw nothing, nothing but a small flame." This was similar to what Jon told her but this memory now spoke of a flame as well and the news began to restore even more faith of what is to come.

"This is hard for you I know, but the Lord of Light has done a great miracle my dear. In my attempt to revive the man next to you and asked him to allow his return the Lord gave me another as well. The Lord has a plan and it seems you too are destined for something great after all in the war to come." She explained.

"Aye he fucking better because it was just as painful coming back as it did dying, now can I get some clothes I'm bloody freezing." Edmond retorted back to her.

* * *

Nearly another week had passed Sansa and company had finally arrived to River run. Lannister banners hanged down from the walls but this did not deter Sansa. This journey of hers has cost her and she intends to not pay the price anymore. Her company gathered around her and more important to her Brienne came over to her.

"My lady how do you wish to proceed?" Brienne asked of Sansa.

"Podrick." Sansa called out.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Have Sir Baric station through out the village. Brienne will accompany Lady Mormont and I into the castle to see my cousin." Sansa orders.

"Are you sure that's wise m'lady?" Pod questions.

"Once we're in I'll convince him to help us and we'll drive out the Lions once more from River run and be done with this."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Brienne asks curious to Sansa's sudden confidence.

"Simple, we give him a reason to fight." She tells them riding on down to the main gate.

Edmure stood up top the wall watching the winds brush the trees as he thought about his wife he knew only for but a few days and his child he would most likely never know. It's is then his mind his brought back as he see's Sansa's and Brienne's silhouettes ridding down the hill.

"Guard!" He shouts.

"Yes my lord?"

"Open the gate we have company." He commands. As Sansa approaches the gate falls to he feet allowing her to cross into the fortress.

"Halt!" Sansa looks over to see two Lannister guardsmen step out in front of them. "What brings you to River Run?" He demands.

"I come with news of Lord Edmure's kin." Sansa replies.

"Let them through." The guards turn to see Edmure standing with his hand tightly gripping the hilt of his sword.

"My Lord I don't serve you I serve the king."

"And the king is not here! I am, Edmure Tully Lord of River Run and the men that surround you now follow my command. So I suggest you do the same." The two guards give each other a look of compliance and step aside. "Escort them to the Hall." Edmure orders walking away.

"Right this way m'lady." A squire speaks motioning them to follow.

* * *

"Tell me what happened at Castle Black." Ygritte demands as she sets down her bowl of soup. With Melisandre unable to figure out a way to explain she decides to tell the whole truth. That Jon gave Mance a mercy killing after Stannis rode through the free folk like nothing. That he saved who ever he could at the battle of Hardhome when the Night King attacked with his army and lead them to safety only for the Nightswatch to kill him for it. She then explained how the Lord of Light brought him back and he lead the free folk and other northern houses against Ramsey Bolton taking back his home and in doing so was named King of the North. Hearing these things pleased Ygritte but as the story went on she felt less and less towards him like so much time had passed that she felt weird for even having feelings towards him at the Battle of Castle Black. She did love him then but she also remembers wanting to still kill before an arrow got her first. She left the fire and headed deeper into the cave unaware of what to do it was then she came to Edmond staring at his reflection in the spring gazing at his wound still red. Ygritte did not go over to him though instead she studied him from afar looking at this young man just slightly younger than Jon in age but more battle hardened who's seen the many sins of man in such a short time. She then took half a step forward but hesitated turning back around and leaving. As she walked the cave that night she continued to feel that she should leave but she couldn't figure out why so she decided it was best to leave.

The following morning as the sun rose Edmond found the cave empty and has he walked out he found Melisandre knocked out along the ground. "What happened?" He questions waking her up.

"Ygritte she took the gold and let the horses loose, she even has your sword."

"Where'd she go?"

"She went west leaving the Vale and heading off to the Riverlands." She tells him suddenly the sound of horse neighing pulls his attention away.

"Will you be alright here m'lady?" He asks.

"Go find her." Edmond gets up but is stopped when she grabs his arm. "The Lord brought you back for her, I do not yet know what her roles is she can either be for the better or for the worse either way you must stay by her side she need you whether or not the two of you know it." Edmond doesn't yet understand but he nods his head and leaps onto the horse ready to ride out.

* * *

East of Harrenhal a little ways south down the kings road a village sat. The people around thirty of them work the fields day and night.

"Gendry!" He rose his head out of the forge table looking up at his wife Mari. She was blonde and oh so beautiful he had met her in King's Landing just a week after sailing back to the capital. She was going to be married off for a bag of gold by her father to a drunk knight. Gendry decided he was better suited for her and challenged the knight and after a very risky battle he won taking both her and the gold. The two had been in love ever since she was free and he had a family.

"Yes love?"

"You have a customer." She smiles to him. Gendry came out from the back and saw man in Lannister armor.

"W-what can I do for you gentlemen?" He nervously asked.

"We come seeking information and place to rest our horses."

"What kind of information?"

"A band of raiders have been causing trouble around these parts we were wandering if you information on them." The officer explains.

"I'm sorry they haven't made their way to these parts yet."

"Well...be alarmed and careful my men will be watching these parts but we cant guarantee your full safety." The officer tells him.

"Yes sir, and thank you long live the queen."

"Long live the queen." The men left the shop getting onto their horses.

"Gendry what is it?"

"It's nothing go get some supper ready." He tells her walking to the back of the shop. He opens a chest revealing plated chainmail much similar to Stannis' armor but the sigil was that of a yellow stag. Laying next to the armor was a sword with it's guard and hilt made of dear antlers along with a short war hammer. With the growing turmoil and pockets of civil war between house and the all around war of the three kings Gendry knew eventually he would have to put on the armor and protect Mari but like most men in his position he prayed the day would never come. Looks like he's about to get answer on those prayers of his real soon.


	6. Kissed by Fire

**"Kissed by Fire"**

Edmond had ridden for three days and three nights searching for Ygritte. Taking him all the way into the Riverlands jut a few days from Harrenhal and now he had found himself on a hill top looking far and wide over the trees. Suddenly he notices what at first appears to be small simple cloud but after squinting hard enough he realized it was a small whisk of smoke rising from the trees far out in front of him. Edmond kicked the horse whipping the reins and was back on the hunt.

Ygritte nibbled on the bone of rabbit she had just recently caught the cooked meat while little in tastes it was very delicious to her since she had not eaten in months. Snap! Ygritte quickly reacts grabbing her bow and drawing her arrow. "Come on out Dayne, I know you've been following me." She called out.

"Who the fucks Dayne?" She looks over to see a scruffy looking stranger covered in dirt missing teeth. "Easy there lassie I didn't mean to frighten you." Ygritte not buying his story pulled even harder on the string of her bow. "I see talking to you isn't going to be easy." He looks over pointing out seven others coming out from the trees.

"Stay back!" She orders.

"Please do you really think you can kills us all?" One speaks out.

"Quite Olly I'm speaking to her."

"Sorry Nash."

"Now where were we?" Nash then notices the sword around her hip. "Well what's lady like you doing with a sword like that?" Ygritte unable to find a way out of the situation decides why not. She fires a quick shot hitting one of them right through his mouth. "Shit get her!" She fires one more shot piercing his stomach. Nash runs up to her swinging a branch like a club she draws Edmonds sword but the blade is heavier then her normal sword throwing her off but she was still able to cut the branch and kick Nash back over the fire. She then skewers Olly through his chest. Unfortunately her time fighting quickly ends as she is tackled to the ground.

"Hold her down!" Nash cries out. The remaining four men hold by her arms and legs as Nash walks over to her. "I'm going to take my time with you, you little bitch." He tells her pulling her pants He then unbuckles his belt and she cries out an arrow suddenly rips though Nash's ass and out his cock. "AAAHHH!" he screams out in pain falling back. The four men look over to see Edmond standing opposite of them.

"Would you men please let her go?" He calmly asks. One of them takes the sword and places it against Ygritte's throat.

"Stay back or I'll gut her throat!"

"Interesting; you wont kill her because she's your only leverage and I highly doubt you can kill me before I can kill you." Edmond boldly explains to them.

"Who are you?"

"Well since you're all about to die, I might as well tell you your killer's name. Gents my name is Sir Edmond Dayne and that is my sword in your hand."

"Sir Edmond Dayne, Max this guy's got a bounty on his head for six pounds of gold."

"No way that's him, why the hell would he be this far south?"

"Doesn't matter I bet we can get a good price for him and this bitch when we're done with her." Max tells him. Edmond is dumb struck by the quick change of attention. "Ok boys it's settled go kill him."

"Bout time." Edmond quickly looses the last arrow shooting the first down. The next one rushes over with his club swinging horizontally. Edmond ducks avoiding the swing and draws his dagger ramming to into his chest multiple times. "That's two." He points to the dead. As the next comes at him he kicks the fire ashes into his face then drives his blade into his eye socket driving it into his brain. Edmond looks over at Max and paces over to him.

"S-stay...stay back! I'll kill her!" Edmond stares into Ygritte's eyes.

"I believe you." He nods to her in assurance. With one quick draw he flings into Max's neck knocking him over onto the tree behind him. "You ok?" He asks her as she gets up taking the sword and driving into Nash's skull. "Don't worry there's no need to thank me." He jokes looking around. When suddenly a club smashes into the back of his head knocking him out cold. He wakes up with a splash of water into his face.

"Wakey wakey m'lord." She laughs pulling him along on his horse.

"What...what's going?" He demands.

"I'm going to sell you." She tells him.

"Sell me, after I saved your life?"

"Aye you saved my life I'll admit that, but don't think that now I'm just going to fall into your arms we kiss by the fire and then trot on off to trollylolly dale."

"Trollylolly dale? Look I pulled off a rescue like one seven hell of a bad ass and you repay me by knocking me out and selling me off? I must Ygritte you live up to the Wildling way." Ygritte then stops cold and turns back around taking out her knife, she holds it firmly against his neck.

"You don't know me or my way of life Sir Dayne you don't know a damn thing. What I've lost or what I've loved." She holds down her stare into his eyes but Edmond is to angry to back down. He moves in close to her.

"Your right I don't know everything but to say I don't know a damn thing is false. We've both died we've both loved and lost, and our how we once saw the world is completely gone." He sternly responds to her. "I've pulled you from the fire for a reason I brought you back to this world and gave you a second chance. I don't know how or why but it happened and that's the truth...m'lady." Ygritte can't help but admit that he's truthful but she will not speak as she is unaware of anything any more she was nothing and now she's in foreign world. The continue to stare each either down neither backing down but very uncharacteristically Edmond backs off and looks away. "Forgive me m'lady I was out of line. Harrenhal is two days ride from"

Ygritte did not expect this and lowers her knife still looking at him but now more differently as if she was gazing upon him though she instantly snaps her self out of it. "You're a mystery Sir Dayne." She tells him riding once more with him in tow.

* * *

Night had finally fallen.

Ygritte watched as Edmond struggled to eat his food with his hands bound to his side. Every turn or twist a little spit on the ground feeding the earth more than himself. She even began to giggle watching the great warrior unable to feed himself. "I'm so happy my struggles amuse you." Edmond states.

"Oh I'm the great Sir Edmond Dayne I can shoot cocks off and slice throat but don't you dare ask me to eat I'm more useless then a babe." Ygritte mocked and chuckled no longer able to keep in her laughter.

"I would love to see how you take being bound like this." Edmond responded.

"Aye I bet you would." She smiled to him. Edmond tried once more to but this time he spilled the bowl onto the ground.

" _Sigh_...well I guess that over with." Feeling pity for him Ygritte took her bowl and sat next to him.

"Eat up Sir Dayne, I need you fed and alive if I'm going to sell you." She takes the spoon raising it to his mouth allowing him to eat.

"I must say it's not half bad." He compliments her.

"Why are you like this?" She asks him.

"Like what?"

"Why you being so calm and good? Here I am trying to sell you off for a bounty and you're taking it so well...why?"

"Like I said before there was a reason I pulled you from that fire I may not know why but I'm not going to leave you." He tells her. Once more Ygritte takes him by the face and stares into his eyes trying to read him but once again she couldn't get a thing from him. there was nothing; nothing at all. But Edmond on the other hand saw flickers of fire in her eyes. She was as if she was kissed by fire and a sense of light shined from her soul.

"I can not see a thing in your eyes Sir Dayne it's as if you have no soul." She tells him.

"I think I know where it is." He replies beginning to understand what Ygritte truly is, he could see into the flames in her eyes and see their future and what is to become of them. It was then at that moment he felt affection for Ygritte different and more then he had for Sansa and he could tell Ygritte saw it in him as well.

"You're a mystery Sir Dayne." She softly speaks to him unable to turn away from him. Suddenly a cold chill blows around them.

"It's getting late m'lady we should get some sleep." Edmond suggests. The two lay down close to the fire up against each other as the winter cold blows around them.

* * *

Ygritte woke and she looked around seeing that Edmond's bounds had been cut and he was gone. She felt heartbroken and betrayed once more as she quickly grabbed her bow ready to go on the hunt. When suddenly she see Edmond coming back from around the trees. "Oh good you're awake, we should head at soon." He begins to speak when he see's Ygritte holding her bow aimed at him. "You're probably wandering how I got out. Well you see I really had to shit my self." He explains to her. The two slowly begin to smile and chuckle to one another as she lowers her weapon.

"So now that you're free where will you be going?" She asks him.

"WE, are going North to The Twins."

"What's in...The Twins?"

"War." Edmond tells her sheathing his sword and reaching out with his hand. "Will you come with me?" He asks of her.

"Keep this up and I might actually start to like you." Ygritte tells him taking his hand and hopping onto her horse.

"Please Ygritte we both know you got a thing for me." He jokes once more getting onto his horse leading the way.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Gendry woke as more screams filled the air. He steps out from his home to see royal cavalry running through the people setting fire to the buildings.

"What is it? What's happening?" Mari comes running out.

"Mari get back inside grab some things and get out of the village." Gendry orders.

"What are you going to do?"

"GO!" Gendry runs to his forge heading to the back he quickly unlocks the chest pulling out his sword and plated mail. He stumbles from out the back getting his head out just in time to see a sword swing at his head avoiding it just in the knack of time. He quickly thrusts his sword stabbing the soldier in his chest. He quickly collects himself and then see's off in the distance Mari being carried away on horse back. "MARI!" He chases after them on foot running as hard as he can. A horseman turns around and faces him, he lowers his lance and begins to rush Gendry in attempt to run him down. Gendry very masterfully catches the spear and using his weight is able to pull rider off his horse slamming him to the ground. Before he could get up Gendry rushes over slitting his throat. He then turns to the shouting of another soldier behind him sword raised high in attack. Gendry side steps avoiding the swing then parries the next two swings before cutting his leg finishing him off with a stab into his side. Chaos burns all around him as looks at his village now in flames. The remaining horseman had fled the area while a few more troops slaughtered what was left of the villagers. "You give her back to me!" He screams stabbing another soldier in the back and hopping onto a horse riding after them.


	7. Family Ties

**"Family Ties"**

"No plea-!" Tormund's blade gutted the North man's chest right open. A few hundred dead littered the small castle of the now former house Umber. Jon walked along the courtyard seeing the condition of his men when Edd walks over to him.

"Long time my friend, I hear you're a King now?" Edd joked a little trying to erase the battle he just fought from his mind.

"Yeah, that's something I wasn't planing on really." Jon responded with small chuckle.

"I've lost few good bother's in this fight Jon."

"I know Edd I've already allowed some of them to take the Black I also have a bunch of prisoners back in Winterfell: around forty or so and a few soldiers I'm sending to you as a thank you for the help." Jon explained to him as the two walked back to their horses.

"Good because we need the men." Edd and Jon look north and notice clouds and sky growing ever so darker as the days go by. "This Winter is going to be one hell of a time isn't it?"

"Most of won't get to see the end of it." Jon lastly tells him riding off.

* * *

"Please Uncle I beg of you, help us."

"Sansa I've already given you my answer. I will not send my men into battle while my wife and child are being held as prisoners." Edmure explains once more to her.

"Then do it for them. Ride into The Twins and take back your family and you pride!"

"How dare you...I've already given everything my home, my so called pride and honor, my own uncle. I've even given my men to Rob and look how it's all turned out. We're all prisoners to the so called Queen and her bastard brother. You could be killed on sight for you even being here."

"And that's exactly why we must fight them." She urges on.

"As long as they have my family I will give nothing more and that is the end of this conversation. Now please leave me be for the time; super will be ready within the hour." Edmure leaves the grand hall and Sansa alone.

"My Lady did you get the answer you were looking for?" Brienne asks walking in.

"No. Lord Edmure has chosen a path of pacifism and fear."

"And what is our path?"

"War." She tells Brienne walking off. "Come Brienne we have work to do." Sansa exits the Castle entering the village. She finally makes her way to one of the Inn's where the others are waiting for her.

"So tell me m'lady will the young lord join our cause?" Sir Baric asks.

"It seems my Uncle is unwilling to put forth any help as long as they have his family." She explains.

"so what exactly do we do now?" Thoros questioned.

"If my Uncle is too weak to fight for his people then we shall fight in his stead. Sir Baric ready your men and send a Raven out I've got job for you to do." Edmure looks out from his room watching Sansa and company ride away off into the sunset.

* * *

Four days later on a cool morning, day break. The sun rises with the smell of smoke in the air. Suddenly the bells begin to ring and chime out in alert.

"MY LORD!" Edmure looks out his window to see the garrison out side the village being burned.

Sir Baric and the Hound go toe to toe with the Lannister soldiers as they hold the street way. Two or three at a time they charged the duo to no avail like rock withstanding the crashing waves of a small tide.

Inside the keep Brienne leads a group of men through the underground tunnel from the river. With Pod at her side they make their way into the court yard and bust open the gate. Sansa rides in with Boros waving the Stark flag. With the sun behind her reflecting off her red hair she looked like a goddess to the men that stood before her.

"I am Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfel and daughter to Katlyn Tully, lay down your arms!" She decrees. The men stop fighting and look on. "My Brother and Great Uncle were ready to die for their country and their home before they let a Lannister take it, and I am here to tell you I am prepared to do the same. Your enemy is the Lannisters and right now they're out there trying to claim what's yours I suggest you show them what happens when they mess with the House Tully!"

"Yeah!" The men cheered rushing out attacking Lannister troops.

"You got the country men on your side what now m'lady?" Pod asks.

"Now I have words with my uncle once more." She replies getting down from her horse and walking inside.

Edmure stood in the great hall looking out holding a slip of paper. The door opens and in walks Sansa and Brienne. "Before you say anything I should let you know after a great deal of thought I mustering the Tully forces for war." Edmure tells her.

"So you're finally listening to reason?" Sansa questions.

"No, Karl Frey calls for aid. It seems your brother the king marches full force on his door steps and he's using my wife and child as leverage for me to act." He explains tossing the slip of paper on the table. The guards then arrive and surround Sansa and Breinne.

"I'm sorry but for now you am doing your company will be going us to the Twins." Endures explains. Sansa takes a deep breath of anger.

* * *

While wandering across the hills heading West Edmond thinks to him self of Sansa and what has become of her. "So tell me what'cha thinking about?" Ygritte inquires following closly behind him.

"I was just thinking of someone." Edmond answers.

"A woman I presume?" She digs.

"Aye, a woman." Edmond answers.

"Are you and this woman close?" Edmond turns his head to face her looking at the slight jeolusy in face.

"Not really we shared company for a few days on our trip south, and we had a moment. But it was a brief moment nothing to important." He assures her.

"Oh, well was she ugly or something?" Ygritte jokes.

"Not at all, she was quite beautiful actually. Now that I look back I wish I had more time." Ygritte gives him a disgusted look and begins to ride ahead of him.

"Wait come on now that's not what I meant." Edmond tries to explain.

"Then please tell me what did you mean?"

"Was she beautiful yes, I won't lie not you. But believe me things would never have worked with us because well I'd be thinking about you to much." Ygritte stares into is eyes and she gives what he says a thought.

"Nice try there." She laughs at him riding on.

'Damn.' Edmond thinks to him self trying to catch up. The two reach a top of a hill and see a row of dead Lannister troops. Edmond pulls his sword and tosses Ygritte his knife. The two follow the trail of dead bodies into a small patch of trees. There they watch Gendry do battle with a number of troops.

Like a skilled swords man he's able to kill the first two but a cut to the back and another on his arm was slowing him down. The last three began to encircle him ready to make their final move on him. That when a knife comes whirling through the air impaling one soldier in the face. They look up to see Edmond and Ygritte ride up to them with haste. Edmond knocks back one soldier with his horse leaping down to engage the other in a quick clash of steel Edmond stabs him in the upper chest. He then turns to see Gendry punching away at the soldier.

"Where is she?! Where did you take her?!" He demands. When the soldier doesn't respond Gendry grabs a rock and begins bashing his skull in. Calming down he rises and looks at Ygritte and Edmond.

"How's it going?" Edmond asks.

"Just a little dispute." Gendry answers trying to catch his breath.

"You call all of this little?" Ygritte points out. "Boy you southern really are different."

"Who are you guys?" Gendry questions.

"I am Sir Edmond Dayne kings guard of Jon Snow King of the North, and this here is my good friend Ygritte."

"Close is a strong word." She interjects.

"Really still, look in sorry about what I said."

"You maybe sorry you said, but not that you meant it."

"So are you two like together?" Gendry asks.

"It's really complicated actually." Edmond answers.

"I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong I don't a few dead Lannister troops here and there but what exactly are you doing?"

"The men stationed at my village burned it to the ground and took my wife hostage, I aim to get her back." Ygritte and Edmond give each other a long look before Ygritte finally gives in.

"Fine alright I'll help." She responds.

"Well mister you just got two extra sword for your quest. May I ask your name?"

"Gendry, Gendry Snow." He answers as the two grasps forarms.

* * *

Jon arrives at his camp with Tormund and Glover they enter the war room to see Lady Mormont, Sir Davos and Lords Kirwin and Manderly all around the war table.

"Good to see you again?" Davos tells Jon.

"Aye good to be back." Jon replies. "What's the status of our army and our position.

"Well we've amassed roughly eight thousand that could be spared for battle as large as this. A lot of our troops are still trying to solidify the North for you." Davos explains. "We've also stopped a great number of fishing boats and rafts from the river cutting off supply lines.

"Good." Jon replies.

"We still got a huge problem." Kirwin speaks up. "We may three times the amount of men but unless we have a way of taking out bother a tower and a bridge at roughly the same time then we have a huge problem on our hands."

"He's right and that's not even including the actual man power it will take to even push through the main gate we wouldn't have enough men to attack the Eastern Gate. With nothing but battering rams. Jon looked at the map but his men were right as of now there is no way to take The Twins let alon one tower.

"I actually might have an idea." Lady Mormont speaks. She then pulls out large pieces of paper from which she drew her ideas and battle plans.

"Well I'll be damned, do you think this could actually work?" Jon ask Davos.

"We would need a few days to prepare everything but I don't see any real reason why this wouldn't work. Young lady you are quite the genius of war." Davos smiles.

"Alright get as many men as you need on this now you have four days then we begin our assault." Jon looks once more at the table but now feels more confident and sure of his men. The only thing left now for them was the battle it's self.

* * *

 _To my readers...I would just like to apologize on the really long break. I had started a new job and began working and figuring school and just never really found time but now I'm back and ready to continue on with my work._


	8. Nock, draw, loose!

**"Nock...draw...loose!"**

The twin towers of house Frey stood opposite of Jon on his horse. Nearly half a mile out he sat atop a hill with Tormund and Lady Mormont at his side. John had been in many battles fighting everything from common thieves and Wildlings to White Walkers. He battled a hundred thousand men on the wall, an army of the dead at Hardhome, his own brothers at Kraster's Keep, and psychotic blood thirsty bastard for his home. You would think this coming fight would be easy for him by now but it was not. His hands slightly shook forcing him to squeeze his reigns. The icy breeze against his cheeks making him uneasy and agitated. The drums of war beating in a steady rhythm was that was keeping him his heart at bay and steady his mind was clear and his plan was in motion. The Freys had made their choice and after their act upon his brother and his family it was time he had his revenge. The three began to trot down the hill moving through ranks of men. Six thousand men from across the many houses of all the North from Wildling to Glover, from Kirwin to Manderly the North remembers and not it was time to for Frey to pay their due. Their army was stationed at the Western Tower ready for their moment to attack the seemingly impenetrable twin towers.

Jon gives Davos a nod of approval and with that gesture Davos rode off to the south mustering one hundred cavalry with him into the tree line. Jon then finally comes face to his three generals Lords Manderly, Glover and Kirwin.

"I trust you men wont make a fool of yourselves and be the first to die." Jon jokes.

"Well with the way this supposed to go we cant promise you anything now can we." Manderly responds with a smile.

"You men do you part and get that flag up and the rest of us will make our move."

"When we do you'll have the bulk of the Frey army to fight and we still wont have finished our part." Glover points out.

"Aye that's true, but let us hope Lady Mormont's plan is good enough, what kind would we be to loose this fight knowing that eight thousand North men so stupid and unable to come up with a good idea bet all their hopes on a child's plan." Jon laughs before ridding away north with Tormand.

"Alright boys we got ourselves a siege to win." Manderly tells them heading to the front line with other two at his side. In front of them sat two siege towers thirty yards apart from each other. In between them a battering ram with a giant metal glove as it's tip. This was odd to the troops in the tower as the was no possible way to use the siege towers. seeing there is no was for them to storm in. The troops looked on as Glover marched under the over hang protecting the ram and Kirwin step into a siege tower. Manderly then waves his sword and with a blow from a horn twelve catapults rolled up. again strange seeing those alone could not break or smash down this tower. A second wave of the hand a blow from the horn the artillery let loose all twelve of its boulders into two focal point just under the two look out windows. While their was some slight shaking it was of no worry. Another folly cam and the same. Finally a last folly again nothing.

"The bloody fools have no idea what they're doing!" the Frey troops joked and laughed not noticing the now large cracks under them. Lastly two ballista rolled up with wide hooks protruding from behind it tips.

"Loose!" Manderly shouted and away the two massive bolts went. Direct hits into the weak points sounding like bolts of thunder as they shot into the week points of the walls. "Heave!" The one hundred men pulled on each rope connected to the bolts for six heaves they pulled then on the seven the bolts came out and with them chunks of the wall. a dozen men fell out with the rubble but now there was two great openings in the tower.

"Forward!" Glover commanded pushing on the ram. The three pieces of siege equipment marched onward to the now shook defenders. The tower attempted to repel the oncoming army as they open fire with flaming arrows and launching barrels at them. Sharp shooting away at men in the back while attempting to set fire to the ram. The first wave of a thousand though was not to be taken lightly. Kirwin got to top gate of his siege tower.

"Archers ready here!" He ordered ten archers came up.

"Quickly men get ready to repel them!" An officer commanded getting twenty men in of the rooms with a massive hole in the side. "Come on spears up, swords out!"

"Men today is the day we take this tower and remind every last Frey bastard who truly owns the North!" Kirwin spoke to their cheers. "Archers! Nock!" the archers pulled their arrows from their quivers and placed them on the bows. "Draw!" They all pulled tensing their bow strings. The two towers finally stopped and both sides where quiet. the hatch opened and the door fell and to the Frey's surprise they were met with a firing squad. "Loose!" Kirwin commanded swing his sword. The arrows flew into the room ripping through ill prepared soldiers. "To battle!" The siege towers opened up like flood gates as dozen of men came in at once clashing steel and wood.

The screams of both rage and pain rang out and echoed through the tower. Boom! Boom! The ram bashed against the fortified door. The top six floors became a bloody skirmish as hundred of men attempted to kill each other in very small and close quarters. Swords and axe swings began to bring friendly casualties to both sides. Archers shot their brothers by accident but none cared as blood dripped and ran down the ceilings and walls. Now less than five hundred north men and a thousand Frey men were raging and going animalistic in eight rooms blocking exits with dead bodies and broken shields. Seeing another wave of men on the march to assist Kirwin waves to his troops to follow him he needed to take three more floors before he reached the top of the tower. He didn't even want to think of the other five below him now. "Men with me!" He lead thirteen men up the stair case. Waving his sword deflecting incoming slashes from troops and pulling them down causing them to fall down the steps giving the North men chances to poke and prod them with their swords. With a powerful kick Kirwin breaks open the door allowing him to exit the tower on a higher layer. The opening was but of fifteen feet as an archer nest before the final part of the tower the Look Out. The six guards turned and looked to see Kirwin and are taken back by his appearance. He drenched in blood from his enemies scared one shoots at him missing. Kirwin rushes forward gutting the man using him as shield he protects him self from two more shots. Shoving the corpse into another archer he whips out his blade and in a fatal swing slices the archer from cheek to cheek. He turns quickly to the others waving his blade causing one to fall back letting go of his bow hitting Kirwin in the ear ripping half of it off. Enraged Kirwin thrusts his blade into him, but before he could make another move the last soldier tackles him into the side of the wall stabbing him in the waist. Kirwin grabs him by the shoulders and with his might lops him over the wall to fall to his death as the soldier splatters against the ceiling of the ram and burns in the fire. A few of more of his come up as he slides down and sits wounded. "Take the look out!" he commands. They storm the look out killing fifteen men inside. With limp and his sword as a crutch Kirwin reaches the top of the tower and begins to wave the Starks banner.

* * *

With the siege towers storming top half of the tower Glover and his men lay siege to the gate. Boom! Boom! the ram banged against the doors. Arrows shot down from over head snipping out those not protected by cover. "Come on men break down this door!"

"Watch out!" A soldier shouted as barrels fell and shattered above them. Glover could smell it as it's aroma filled the ram.

"Oil!" With a single shot the out side of the ram lit up in flames. men on the out side began to flee and retreat to safe position, but the twenty men inside the ram including Glover were now trapped. As the fire continued to burn and cook the troops Glover acted quickly. "Men do not fear! While the Frey may try and smoke us to death like fat pigs for dinner we must keep going. Our only way out of this is if we break down the fucking door. Now get you ash filled asses moving!" The men desperate began to work faster. Boom...boom...boom..boom.. . ! The echoing sound worried the Frey troops as they saw their gate become weaker and weaker before their eyes with small splints coming out and the screams of the men becoming louder and louder.

"Steady men what ever comes through that door you will retreat. Shield wall!" Three hundred Frey troops stood ready at the gate and in the courtyard. CRAAAAAACCCKKKK! like lighting and thunder the gate busted open and smoke came though like an explosion and its fire the twenty men who held out in the smoke for dear life screaming like raging monsters and demons. Not just intimidating but bestowing enormous fear upon them. They clashed into the shield wall like a god through butter. Glover swung, slashed, stabbed, mauled, punched and kicked his way through in pure unadulterated adrenaline. Screaming louder then all the others. Men fell left and right by his hands as arrows flew all around. Suddenly he felt his legs go weak and air slowly began to leave his body as wheezed. Dropping to his knees he looked around to see his men dead, slain in a hail of arrows and spears. The enemy down nearly two dozen. Glover and his men fought like rabid wild dogs and managed to clear the courtyard. He looked down at himself to see an arrow in each leg, and another three in his chest one of his lungs had now collapsed. He could feel the burns on his arms and face from the fire and burning metal and the cuts across his body as he pushed through the spears. He picked up his sword and leaned it against his chest and shoulder giving the hand guard a kiss.

It is then Manderly with his cavalry rode into the courtyard running down the remaining troops. Behind them the rest of the army marched.

"Quickly men we got four more floors and a couple hundred more of these bastards to kill be fore we move on!" It is then Manderly see's his comrade still and lifeless looking up to see the waving Stark banner be placed and begin to fly. "Kirwin did it."

The few remaining hundred troops that escaped the tower closed the second gated behind them and began to set up for a street defense. From the central tower gate in the middle of the bridge two thousand more men marched out to assist. When suddenly they look up to see the Stark banner. The commanding officer stopped as he felt his heart drop. the sound of war drums echoed aloud. He turned his head north to see sailing down the river four siege towers on massive rafts with a small fleet of six fishing boats protecting them. Jon stood atop of one of the towers with a thousand men at his command ready. Suddenly the sound of horns caused the officers to turn his head and face south as he saw another four siege towers with twelve ships pulling them up the river. Commanding this flank was Davos. They had successfully drawn out the bulk of the Frey army into the open and into a pincer move. Jon Snow with great help from his men and even greater help from Lady Mormont and Davos had combined siege, open warfare and naval warfare into a perfectly crafted assault on the seemingly impregnable fortress of The Twins.

* * *

Boom! Boom! Boom! The beat faster and faster matching the pace of the rowers. The men move into position gathering their spears and shields massing in formation on the tower floors. The very top of the siege towers opened to reveal small catapults. The Sam England can either out from the lower parts of the ships.

"Give them a volley!" Jon ordered as nearly a dozen barrels flaming filled with oils smashed down on the bridge. Smashing, burning and exploding all over the enemy troops. As the towers neared they were able to get of two more volleys. The tower doors dropped open and Jon leaped out with a spear in hand impaling the first man he saw. Hundred and of men began to poor through. The clashing of steel rang out like a thousands birds chirping at once. With limited space the stark forces pressed forward firings the Frey troops off the bridge and into the river where they picked off by archers and spear throwers.

"Nock...draw...loose!" Davos commanded over and over volley after volley his flank opened fire. The arrow S wouldn't fly up and over the south side of the bridge and rip into the backs of the men on the other side. While the catapults from the north end of the river came crashing down on the men blocking Davos' flank. Tormund and Jon back to back circle each other's flank skirmish and slay each other's foe. For once being enemies these two worked beyond well with each other. Slicing away Jon nearly cuts in half a man rescuing by an archer of his. Karl Frey leaped onto his horse and fled back towards the Eastern Tower as Davos and his men reached the bridge with their siege towers and began turning the tide of the battle.

Jon turns towards the central tower pulling Long claw from its sheath. He patted the shoulders of his men telling them to follow him. Behind Jon and his troops Manderly and his army busted through the gate pincering the enemy and cutting them down. Jon ducks evading an air born spear. Side steps to the right avoiding a swing of a sword while he slices the back of a soldier. Pivoting back he narrowly avoids decapitation as he catches a blade with his own. Jon quickly uses his superior training parrying two swordsmen left and right; kicking one in the knee forcing him to drop. He stops the others attack and pulls him close so that he may elbow him in the face and finish with a slash. Jon then twirls and slices open the other his blood spilling out like a spilt glass of wine.

Just ahead of him a large group of men surrounded were begging to from an encirclement keeping the bulk of Jon's army a the bay. He and his men lashed out and kickedat the shields to no avail. They had take no the lower part of the central watch tower and were greatly holding out. Jon then leaps onto a running horse and crashes into the blockade of men allpwing a good number of men in to do battle. The battle for the cereal watcher tower was now under way. When suddenly a great volley can end crashing in exploding into the mass of men at the base of the tower. Jon brace she the wall as he can feel it failing around him. He looks out to see it was at this time Davos and his forces reach the other side of the bridge and engaged the troops cutting off their escape the eastern tower from allowing support. A stray shot from a catapult destroys the top half of the central watch tower. It creeks and echoes as it crumbles to the water. Jon then becomes visible by his men as he pops out from atop of what's left of the tower cutting away at the last of the Frey men. All around thousands of men witnessed their fearless leader, their king lead his men in perhaps one of the greates battles in many years.

Jon thrusted Long Claw into the wood and takes a breather as he looks around. The bridge was covered in fire spots with thousands of dead men. The Western tower was in ruin with smoke covering the sun. Suddenly the men began to chant. "Here comes the King in the North! Here comes the King in the North!" Jon had done it, he took on a fortress that was said to be needed to take on for years to win and he did in half a day. While the Eastern Tower remained it would soon be surrounded and they would have no choice but to surrender. Victory was theirs.

* * *

Suddenly Jon takes a step back as horns rang out in the distance. Hundreds of men on horses came riding down the hills. The banners that of house Tully. Jon is concerned by this as they were being let in by the Freys. Jon hurried down to his commanders.

"What is happening?" He demanded an answers. It is then he sees Sansa brought to the wall for all to see.

"The fucking Freys just let in an army of fish scaled men into their fortress." Tormund responded.

"Do we attack?" Manderly questioned.

"They've got Sansa..." Jon turns and heads back. "For now surround them." He orders.

* * *

"Well it's about fucking time!" Karl Frey spat coming down from the walled steps. "I've got a bastard and the whole fucking north up my ass; what are you going to do about it?!"

Edmure dropped down from his horse along with Baric and Boros "Who the fuck are they?" Edmure steps over to Karl.

"From here on out you'lol keep your mouth shut, now I have a battle to win." He replies walking a way. Endures army fanned out across the tower and the keep reinforcing the Frey army.

Jon and Edmure glare at each other long and hard. Edmure then pulls his sword and raise some it into the air. Jon is paralyzed unaware but holding a good deal of though on what is about to happen. "At the ready!" Edmure shouts.

It is then his army draw their weapons. Jon's braced them selves. 'Don't do it.' Jon thought. But as he looked closely he saw the calmness in Sansa's face. She then turns to Edmure and they both nod.

Edmure lowers his blade in a signal fashion and his army began assassinating the Frey army left and right. Jon'S grip on his sword loosens with relief. The men scream out in pain and agony. It was like the Red Wedding all over again in reverse.

"What are you doing?" Karl cries out. Brienne then turns him around and deals a death blow citing his chest open. As he drops to his knees Edmure walks over and rips the keys to the keep from Karl's neck. "Here go get my family." He orders Baric.

The gate opens and out walks Edmure, his family, Sansa and company. "My king I present to you the Eastern tower of Frey." Edmure bows.

"Welcome back Uncle." Jon embraces him in a hug. "We've got a lot of work to do." The men roar and chear as the battle has been won and the War in the North now finally over.

* * *

Sam deeply into his book finally looks out the window for once seeing the morning sun come through. 'How lovely a bird.' He looks out when oddly the bird get bigger and bigger. Until Sam finally realized what it was. The horns and bells began to ring when Sam finally heard it the screaming roar of a dragon.


	9. A Lioness is still a Lion

**"A Lioness is still a Lion"**

Cersei gazed upon her reflection as she sat alone in her room. Hair had grown back enough to now rest against her shoulders, just as blonde as it ever was. She thought back to the last time she was truly happy and that was before her mother died. Died giving birth to the monstrous imp that took away her baby boy. The thought of Joffrey caused her heart to ache, she knew the kind of man he was but he was still hers. Mercella was hers and those wretched Dornish whores took her little girl from her. Then there was Tomen her last hope and he was taken by the biggest whore and liar in all of the seven kingdoms and that power hungry old hag who called himself a man of faith, but unlike the first two she got her revenge on those two for what they had done to _her_ and her family. She was now queen and held all of the power. No more was she some fat bastards fuck toy, an incestuous and adulterous whore. She was no longer the week woman who let a few take her away shave her head and parade her across the city streets nude, and now she was no mother as well. No loyalties, no chains no commitments she was now truly free of everyone. though she was not simply no one now, she still had one thing besides the throne she had her name; Cersei _Lannister_ , she was a lioness the Lioness of the seven kingdoms and a lioness is still a lion and it was now time for the world to hear her roar and her wrath.

Cersei smirked and stood up disrobing herself. She then grabbed her more common and casual red dress, she stuck her arms the sleeves pulling the dress tight and tying it tight as to not come off. She then dawned a gold necklace with a lion's head as the pendant. As it rested on her neck she felt sort of a calmness come over her. she finally place the crown on her head and could feel the power, the drive and determination it came with. She was a Lannister who lost three children, while she had taken care of one there was two debts that still needed to be paid and a Lannister always pays their debts.

* * *

Cersei entered the small council room to see Jaime and a few lords discussing the growing war. "Will you gentleman please excuse us we need a moment to speak." Jaime insisted.

"You heard the man, everybody out." Bron ordered escorting the lords out. Cersei nods to Sir Gregor as a way of telling him to leave the room. With the two now alone Jaime stares at Cersei alarmed at her arrival.

She looks down at the table to see the pieces of the board surrounding only the central part of the seven kingdoms. "So tell me brother how does the war effort fare?" She looks up to him to see his face. "What, what's wrong with your face?" She questions.

"Why are you here?" He responds.

"I'm the queen of course. You're my small council and we are at war once again I should be up to date on what's happening." She tells him.

"But why now?"

"What do you mean why now?"

"I mean I didn't expect you to come since it's been weeks since you took the throne and no one not even the small council has seen you. There have been rumors going around that you've committed suicide for god sakes and I cant even come in and check to see if you are all right be of the bloody mountain that's been standing between us!" Jaime angrily shouts at her.

"You're right I'm sorry I should've said something to you earlier." She apologizes.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Jaime inquires concerned. "Please Cersei talk to me." He begs grabbing her hand.

"I snapped." She tells him. "It happened a few days after I ascended the throne, I didn't recognize what I saw in the mirror. They broke me Jaime, those monsters broke me to my very core." Cersei removes his hands and pours herself a glass of wine. "But you see brother within these past few weeks I did something that even I thought was impossible I came back." She tells him shoving down the entire glass in one go. "I'm no longer the woman you've known. I am no longer the conniving, back stabbing ill prepared girl who was held back, beaten and battered by the same world that took her children away from her." She cheerfully explains. "Don't you see I am now a lion like our father, like our ancestors." She pulls him close and plants a passionate kiss upon his lips.

"Are you sure?" Jaime questions.

"Like you said brother fuck the Gods, fuck the people, fuck everyone from now it is just us and we're not just going to beat back this rebellion in the North, we're going to remind those Northerners that their land belongs to me the Queen, we're going to drown this wretched Dragon queen bitch in her own blood, and then when that is done the people of Dorne will be buried in sand for them to suffocate on their own little pieces of rock and dirt that they so proudly defend. The Snake, the Wolf, the Dragon, the Rose all of them will be nothing compared to the Lion that feasts from their veins." She joyfully tells him. "Now tell me what is our status on this war?"

* * *

"Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow has not only taken out Ramsey Bolton and reclaimed Winterfell but has also successfully besieged The Twin towers of House Frey with in a single day completely unifying the entire North under the Stark banner."

"Quite the achiever he is. I would expect no less from Ned's bastard.

"There's more, Jon Snow is also backed by both The Night's Watch and a Wildling horde they've declared loyalty to him, naming him Jon Snow the White Wolf and King of the North. Sansa Stark is with him and Littlefinger now in control of the Eyrie has pledge loyalty to house stark."

"Of course he has, he's as loyal as the wind. Blowing in every direction; what else?"

"Daenerys is currently leading her entire fleet across the summer sea. She's being welcomed by both Dorne and Reach as a savior. She has three full dragon's at her side and is certain to be the larger of the two problems. Luckily we have enough troops to hold back her horde fro a few weeks but unless we do something about that fleet we'll have no choice but to pull out and if that happens they'll have enough moment to make push here to Kings Landing. Not mention now that Lord Edmure has his family back the reach is in full revolt, while their numbers aren't a problem the backing of Lord Snow makes quite the challenge." Jaime explain to her feeling the mental strain of war get to him.

"So what is you suggest we do?"

"Honestly the first thing we need to do is silence Lord Edmure if we take him out then the revolt will die out and we'll be able to draw the North into a stalemate in the Reach. With Winter here it's better to be as close south as possible for out troops."

"And what do you suggest we do about the Dragon Queen?" Cersei inquires.

"Honestly I have no clue we don't have the man power to raise a fleet to stop her, do you?" Cersei takes a moment and stares at the war map studying it, when suddenly her gaze shifts upon on the Iron Islands.

"Tell me is it true that Euron Greyjoy has returned and is amazing his own fleet?"

"You can't be serious the man is a bloody psychopath."

"That is true, but unlike a woman a man can easily be bought with promises of riches and glory send a raven I want to speak to this Euron." Cersei orders. Jaime is stunned by this.

"Cersei you can't honestly think this will turn out well can you?"

"I do not think anything but I must do what is necessary if we are to win this war. Besides I'll have you at my side when I do meet him." She tells him kissing him once more. "Now I must be off, dinner will be ready at sun down and my room will be open tonight."

"What are we to do about Lord Edmure?" Jaime inquires.

"Do not worry I have just the man for the job." Cersei finishes leaving the room with the Mountain behind her.

* * *

Riverrun...

Edmure enters the keep telling his wife to take the child up to bed he will join soon. As they leave he walks the halls looking back at everything that has happened up to now. When suddenly he drops to his knees and weeps for those he's lost. He bursts into the great hall with two vases full of wine and begins to drink his pain away. Every sip every gulp numbing the ache he felt for the betrayal of his people his family that he committed. It didn't matter that it was for his wife and child he still felt guilty in his heart. He understood that fighting for Jon and Sansa was all that he could do, but for tonight he was going to drink.

Hours passed and he woke up on the main table of the hall. He wiped his face and straightened his clothes. "Roslin." Edmure calls out still slightly drunk. As he enters their room Roslin comes over to sit him down on the bed.

"Quite the drunk I see." She jokes giving him a kiss. "Here rest now." She suggests lying his head on the pillow when weirdly Edmure feels the wet blankest under his head.

"W-what is this?" He questions. As he pulls out the blankets he see's blood all over it. Dazed he then follows a blood trail to the other side of the room.

"Well you see the little fella wouldn't stop crying, and well lets just say he had a little accident." Roslin giggles. Edmure looks into the crib and then suddenly begins to vomit and puke all onto the wooden floor. That's when he raises his head to see a dead Roslin on the floor naked and dead with her face removed. "Damn I was hopping to have a little more fun, I mean I took all this time to get into character."

"W-who are you?" Edmure stumbles back in confusion and fear.

"Oh please at this point I'm sure it's quite obvious." Theor removes Roslin's face from his own like a mask. "Boo!" Edmure jumps back scared and slams into the wall giving Theor the opening to take his knife and slice open Edmure's throat. Edmure slowly slides down as blood came gushing from his throat he struggled and gasped for air. "Bwahahaha, now this was fun I must say it truly was the look on your face. Priceless." Theor jokes walking off. "Oh wait I almost forgot; the Lannister's send their regards." He winks walking out of the room. As he exits the keep he can hear the bells ring out in alarm and the guards call out that Edmure has been slain. Cloaked and on horse back Theor picks his teeth riding up the hill when behind him Riverrun erupts in a green explosion engulfing the entire castle in wild fire and burning parts of the near bye trees and village.

Theor whistled away to the screams of the people behind him rang out in bloody terror.


	10. The Calm

**"Calm"**

Jon stood staring deeply into the wooden door blocking his path. This was much like his usual dreams he's had before, but something about this one seemed different. He now felt an urge he had never felt before. It was an urge to go finally go into the crypt and open the closed off room. The weather was cold deep into winter but he felt no shiver in his spine nor goosebumps from the icy chill of the wind.

He walked the long corridor that was the crypts. Filled with all of the dead Starks and their remains. that was of course all except for his father Ned, Katlyn, and Rob and his family. Suddenly a pressure came over him drawing him to look upon the weeping statue of Lyanna Stark. Jon muscled his way up standing tall and true. He ventured further into the tomb until he came to the future burial spots of his siblings. One for each child Rob, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, and Arya. He placed his hand over Arya's casket as he began to weep for all those he's lost and those who have yet to meet their time. Then like a feint echo in the night of an old rickety house he heard the voice a young girl.

"Promise me Ned." Jon turns to now see a completely new stone door way in the back of the room. He knew this was not there before in his dreams as he goes to investigate he hears it once more. "Promise me Ned." Suddenly a cry rings out in Jon's ears. 'A baby?!' he thinks to him self pushing and pressing up against the door to no avail.

The wailing of the child grows louder and louder desperate for someone to come to it. Jon uses all his might and begins to ram the door over and over. "You know what will happen if he finds out." The girl speaks. Finally Jon breaks through smashing into the room. Suddenly all was quiet except for the small infant crying out in a small casket. Jon picked up the child as he looks down to read the name it reads...Jon Targaryn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Jon takes a step back by what the casket's revelation says as he takes a deep look into the child's eyes he begins to see a strikingly close relation to his very own reflection slowly the child's cry's begins to quiet as his mind now shell shocked drifts away. The world around him begins to shake and crumble away. Holding the child tight he runs as every thing around him falls into nothingness behind him. rushing up the crypt's steps he falls to his knees dropping the child. As he reaches out for him he soon is filled with shock as there is nothing there but darkness. Reluctantly and confused Jon escapes the crypt.

Now outside he finds himself on the highest tower of Winterfell all around he could see fire lighting up a seemingly long and dark night with the sun blacked out. Jon turns back to the door and walks through now arriving on the Wall. Wild fire burned along the trees. Hundreds of thousands of Wrights marched and climbed on the Wall. thousands of men fired down below. Dragons flew in the distance screeching in the wind burning the dead into ash. Suddenly Jon hears another screech behind him he turns slowly and gazes upon a dragon poached up on the wall staring into Jon as if passing judgement on him. It's scale made of ice blue and cold like a frozen lake. The dragon then looks behind Jon it's attention now elsewhere. Jon turns back around and is struck with fear as the Night king now stands among him, before Jon can move a sword made of ice pierces his stomach. Jon's body then begins freeze and grow cold until he was solid ice and like thin shard of glass is shattered away.

Jon wakes his pounding his mind taken back by all that's transpired within the dream. The nock from his door brings his mind back to reality. He stands and walks over to his door unlocking it. He opens it to see Davos with a worried look on his face. "What's happened?" Jon inquired.

"You're going to want to come with me." Davos answered. "Oh and uh you might want put some clothes on its pretty cold out." He also insisted.

* * *

Jon laid the slip of paper on the table of the great hall. "I can't believe this is actually real." Jon spoke sitting in his chair.

"We've got at least two dozen men swearing on their lives that this is true. The whole fucking place is gone, burned down like it was nothing." Tormund replies.

"I can't believe my uncle is gone though."

"He wasn't your _Uncle_ though he was mine, you didn't loose any family this time Jon." Sansa snapped at him with grief in her voice.

"We may have not shared blood be shared the fact that we were both looked down upon by our own family." Jon quickly shoots back. Sansa turns to him with an anger in her eye but Jon stood by what he said.

"Now come on everybody this isn't the time to be attacking each other let alone you two." Davos intervened.

"He's right m'lady, you two may not share a mother but you're still share a father." Brienne added, only that last part still hit the back of Jon's mind like an inch he could not scratch.

Lady Mormont threw off her gloves and chucked one at the two of them. "You both need to shut up and stop bickering we've got a war to win and until it is over nobody is safe from Cersei's wrath. Now apologize to each other and let's get on with this." The young lord ordered to Lord Manderly's and Pod's chuckle in the back. Both Sansa and Jon apologize to each with a light chuckle.

"As of right now we don't have the strength to take back the Reach."

"Aye, there are to many strategic points and villages guarded by the Lannister's and their banner men. We could push through and clear them out but we're sure to loose more then half our army before we can drive them out, and by then the darkest parts of winter will be upon and so will you know who." Davos explained.

"Our only hope as of now is if by some miracle we win this war within the coming month or we will have lost everything." Jon spoke looking down at the map. "Damn it Sam I could really use you right about now."

* * *

"Sam I'm not really sure this is a good idea." Gilly pointed out as three of them Sam, Sam Jr, and herself walked over the hill to a beach to see thousands of ships coming in from the horizon and docking onto the land. The screech of a Dragon came suddenly over head as Drogon came flying past them and heading over to a make shift throne built under a large tent guard by both men and two other dragons. "Sam?"

"Ah don't worry Gilly, if I can protect you from both Wildlings and White walkers I'm sure I can protect you from a few dragons." He assures her taking her hand. "I think."

The two make their way down the hill and onto the beach moving past Dothraki, Unsullied, Tyrell troops, and all sorts of folk. The different cultures amazed both Sam and Gilly more Sam though as Gilly was still slightly terrified especially by the sounds of the Dragons as they got closer to Daenerys' tent. Suddenly as everyone was in sight of each other on of the Dragons Rhaegal peaked his head out in front of them. The great serpent sniffed away at the two instilling terror into them. As it opened it's mouth and the saliva hanged Sam began to lean his head in curiosity.

"Rhaegal!" Daenerys shouted calling the dragon back.

"Thank you very much there m'lady." Sam smiles.

"Who are you?" Yara questioned with a look of aw at Sam's size.

"Why, can't you tell with his black clothing and black feathered cloak? I would say our friend here is from the Night's watch." Tyrion points out.

"I would say you are right my friend." Varys agrees. "But look closer at the sword in which he carries. That is none other than the Tarly family Valyrian sword, Heartsbane now isn't? Suggesting of course you come from house Tarly am I right?"

"You are correct on that, _heh_ my name is Samwell Tarly and this is my wife Gilly and our baby Sam Jr." He proudly introduces with a puff from his chest and a happy smile upon his face.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Samwell." Daenerys speaks.

"Oh please call me Sam your highness I-if that's ok with you of course." He stumbles in his response.

"Alright, Sam why are you here?" She asks.

"Well seeing as really none of you are from around here I think its safe to say you don't really know what's going on beyond the Wall do you my lady."

"Why what's happening beyond the Wall?" Tyrion pries.

"Let's just say the entire Realm no the world is in dire need of you dragons m'lady."

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! the bells of Winterfell rang out as archers perch themselves up on the wall. Jon, Davos, and Tormund come out into the courtyard on edge not knowing what is happening. Jon looks back up at the look out to see Sansa and Lyanna Mormont in casual clothing curious as to what is happening. As the gate open the mood quickly changed as Jon saw his good friend Edd now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch ride into Winterfell with four other riders behind him.

"Lord Commander welcome." Jon asks embracing his brother in arms. Edd then shook the arms of Tormund and Davos seeing them once more. "Now what brings you to Winterfell my friend?"

"I come bringing a gift." Edd turns their attention to two of the riders as they begin to remove their hoods. "My king I would like to introduce to you Meer Reed heir to house Reed and Brandon Stark of house Stark."

"It's real good to see you again Jon." Bran speaks. Jon takes a step back in awe and surprise while Sansa comes rushing down from the look out. Just as Bran is brought down from his horse onto a chair Sansa tightly embraces him with tears in her eyes feeling a little bit of her old self return to her.

"How? When?" Jon questioned.

"What's important now is that we get inside and talk about what've seen beyond the wall. Don't worry everything will be explained in time." Everyone helped out and gathered Bran and Meera's thing taking them in side. Bran suddenly stops Jon from going on ahead. "We need to talk about father." Bran suggests before leaving Jon in the door way now nervous pondering his dream. How much truth did it hold?


	11. Declaration

**"Declaration"**

The hall was quiet and the people still. Only the sound of the creaking wood under the feet from the wind could be heard. Bran and Meera sat together looking on at Jon. Davos wasn't sure yet how to handle the situation. The young man he had come to know and follow into battle just received some world altering news. Jon gazing down at the floor slowly turned his head up towards Sansa as if lost and looking for a guide. Sansa is who all he could turn to at this point as she has been the only person still sure and certain with their life at this given point. Looking back at him Sansa on the other hand began to feel a since of clarity. She had always treated him awfully and now knowing exactly who he was gave her assurance but at the same time she was feeling pity for him. It wasn't until her time with the Lannisters under the threat of Joffrey did she truly come to love her family, and it wasn't till the traumatic pain of Ramsey did she come to truly connect and hold close the love she had for her brother Jon. Now revealed to actually be their cousin.

"How certain are you of this?" She inquired hoping to give Jon some sliver of comfort.

"I'm positive. She named you Jon; Aunt Lyanna died giving birth to you." Bran answered with full assurance in his voice.

"What am I to do now?" Jon questioned.

"What do you mean? You have to come clean and tell everybody." Meera insisted.

"Come clean? The entire North despises the name Targaryen after loosing thousands to them in the Rebellion and that is was all for a lie. Once they hear the Jon is one of them they'll either disband or revolt." Sansa is quick to point out.

"Jon if you do nothing and this gets out they'll revolt either way." Bran inserts to the debate.

"My king?" Jon turns to Davos. "Now you were just recently named king of the whole bloody North, but I feel I must remind you it was not because you're a Stark. Rather it was because you rallied an army and avenged the deaths of countless men at The Red Wedding. You at such a young age mustered the Nights Watch in the hour of need and defended the wall. You were killed because you did the right thing and saved thousands of Wildlings at the Hardhome killing a White Walker in the process allowing us to know that Valerian Steel can kill the bastards. The people follow you not because of your blood but because of you're choices and actions. Now we can all tell you are lost with the world by the gods who wouldn't be, but you haven't lead us astray yet. What ever you choose to do I'll follow ya to the end lad. I insist though you give everyone else a chance to make that choice for themselves as well that's what a good leader would do in a time such as this.

Out side Little Finger approached the hall where Brienne stood guard with Pod. "My lord Insist you wait until the meeting is done." He tells him as stepping in his path.

"I've come on behalf of the Vale I must speak with the king and Lady Sansa." Little finger persists reaching for the door. Brienne slaps his arm down stepping between he and the door once more this time placing her hand on her sword.

"Now I would be quite careful if I were you miss Tarth threating a Lord such as myself-" Brienne is quick to scoff at him as she takes a step closer to him forcing him back.

"No rank, nor name, nor army you could possibly make or buy...nor even my honor would stop my from cutting you in half from skull to prick if for even a second I thought you would cause any harm or ill will towards Sansa stark. so now I suggest you take a step back turn around and wait until you are called upon." Her eyes pierce his small stature ever so that he is forced to mask his fear with feint grin.

"I shall be on my way now." He tells hers walking back. It is then Brienne notices Tormund with a jolly smile and look of adornment on his face.

* * *

Edmond sat a little ways away from the campfire near a small stream picking away at a small piece of wood with his knife while Ygritte and Gendry enjoyed the recently cooked deer that Ygritte had shot down earlier. "wow I must say this really is quite good." Gendry compliments to her. "I must say you are quire possibly the best archer I've ever seen." He continues on.

"Why thank you it nice for girl to feel appreciated and complimented. As you can see I TEND NOT FEEL THAT WAY HERE!" She sarcastically speaks up in order for Edmond to hear her.

"Hey I'll start complementing you when you apologize for tricking me into eating squirrel testicles!" He shouts back to their delight.

"You really did that?" Gendry questions.

"Twice!" Edmonds adds hearing the two chuckle behind him. That's when Gendry notices the way Ygritte was looking at Edmond.

"How exactly did you to come to meet?" Gendry then inquires. "From you guys have said he's a Knight from house Dayne and you're a Wildling."

"Honestly I don't think you would believe me if told you." Ygritte responds.

"Oh please I was an orphan black smith who escaped a military encampment. Joined up with a bother hood who then sold me out to some magical priestess lady who tells me I'm the bastard son of the last king Robert Baratheon. Then she tries to sacrifices me for some lord of light. I don't believe you're story can be any crazier than that." Gendry persists.

"If you must really know. A few months back I fell in love with the man known as Jon Snow and he betrayed me so at the Battle of Castle Black we were on opposing sides and I couldn't kill him; and so I was the one to die that day. My body burned the following day." Ygritte tells him.

"But then how are you here?" Gendry questioned. His answer came in the way of her looking back at Edmond. "What happened?" Edmond rose up and walked over to them.

"I was killed Gendry." Edmond told him.

"Then how are any of you here?"

"You know how. You've met the Red woman."

"She brought you back?"

"No the Lord of Light brought me back from ash and from the ash I pulled her light out of the Dark. She is a sign and a miracle of the power of the One true God." Edmond explained.

"So what is it you're going to do now?" Gendry questioned.

"While we do have a destination it's not yet our time nor fate to be there and for that we have decided to continue with you and help find your lost love." Edmond responds. "Now we should get going the sun is going down there is a small Tavern we could sleep at just about a mile east of us." He informe them grabbing his things kicking dirt onto the fire

* * *

In the Great hall what was a quiet and brooding place this morning was now a large feast with the lords gathered enjoying their meals. On the right House Manderly and Reed and on the left houses Kirwin and Mormont. The stewards put in charge of House Glover and the smaller houses sat in the middle with Tormund, Davos, Little finger and few smaller houses from the Eyrie with a few Wildling elders. At the head was Bran on the left Sansa on the Right and Jon in the center. Seeing the energy begin to die down Jon rose with all going silent to here him speak. "My fellow countrymen we gather here tonight to respect those we've lost at The Battle of Winterfell and the Battle of the Twins. Lord Glover was a true Northman and he fought and died so thought this right here the hope and dream we have now could live on. Now you swore and crowned me your King so as you king I come to you all now at this time with news I don't know either to be good or bad. I have learned with certainty and proof that I am not the son of Ned Stark." The lords and leaders began to murmur amongst themselves unsure how to react. "I have learned that my mother is actually Lyanna Stark and my true father...I-is Rhaegar Targaryen." The room erupts in disbelief and confusion with some shouting out words like _"Liar", "Dragon_ _Bastard"._ While oddly Sansa notices Little Finger unfazed by this confession.

"Forgive me once more but my lords I've learned that Lyanna was kidnapped either nor was she rapped by Rhaegar she willingly left with him. So man of your sons, brothers and Grandfathers went war and died for a lie. A lie created by a rumor that has forever changed out country, and I plead to you all now I am truly sorry." Jon spoke before sitting back down. Everyone in awe and quite with only the sound of the fire crackling behind them all waiting to see who would be the first to speak.

Then almost un-shockingly at all Young Lady Mormont rose up. "I was named after your mother Lyanna and I always hoped I would do her name justice. Now as I said before I don't care if you're a bastard you were my king from this day and this day forth and I meant it. Now I learn that not only do you have Stark blood flow through your veins but now that of Targaryen. Jon Snow now has full legal claim to both the North and the Iron Throne. He is still my King." She finished sitting back down.

"As always Lady Mormont hits the nail on the head." Lord Manderly speaks. "You have trusted us with the truth and given us a chance to make our own choices knowing full well the consequences. Jon Snow I respect you more now then ever. You are our King. The King of the North!"

"The King of the North! The King of the North!" The lords chanted with a reaffirmed since of trust in Jon. So much so even he now was becoming more sure of himself and that what he was doing was right. Jon rose back up and raised his cup.

"Now Winter is here, the dead come knocking at our door step., but before we can face them we must first finish this war of three kings. Daenerys Stormborn has arrived in the South and Cersei has destroyed Riverrun and her minions run wild as we speak, but no more! We will not let the sacrifices of Lord Edmure and Lord Glover to unite the North be wasted! We will march down and take back the Riverlands, I will meet with Daenerys and her dragons to make peace and together we shall drive the Lannisters all the way back to Casterly Rock and this war!" Jon declared.

* * *

The trio laid quietly in the comfort of their warm room. The room only had two beds and a small fire place and table for one but it was good enough seeing that neither of them had actually slept in beds for days. Gendry was able to get one of the beds to himself while Ygritte was given the other by Edmond who sat in the wooden chair. Ygritte opened her eyes to see Edmond staring into the fire lost in thought. "You sure do like fire don't ya?" She whispers over to him.

"I guess you could say meeting a girl kissed by fire could do that fore a man such as myself." He jokes back.

"Are you saying I've changed your world?"

"Changed it? You've made it more clear than ever." He tells her watching her blush.

"Have you...ever fallen in love, before?" She inquired.

"honestly I don't think I have but I can say I've met a few people who are deeply important to me." He answered.

"And am I one of those people important to you?" She asked to his surprise. He leans over from his chair and places his hands onto hers and says.

"I literally pulled you from fire and ash you are the most important thing in my life right now." She then leans up and the two finally share their first kiss. "Damn I guess you could say I've now been kissed by fire." He jokes only to be pulled onto the bed by her ending the night together with another long passionate filled kissed so much so that Edmond begins to take off his shirt and pants only to hear Gendry call out "I'm still awake."


	12. Bittersweet

**"Bitter Sweet"**

Edmond could now finally feel an icy cold chill across his face something he had not felt in many months since his revival. The powdered snow flurried around him. The cracking of the ice that made "The Wall" sounded like lightning in a storm as the bodies that fell were the rain. Edmond dazed and holding his side trying hopelessly to stop the bleeding made his way through such thickness of snow he could not see where he was going. Then with a great rush of wind the area around him became visible. "The Wall" was breached. The entire north side of Castle black was gone, berried in the ruble and ice. As he reached the castle courtyard he was faced with an even grimmer sight. Along the courtyard laid out was the bodies of Sansa, and the rest of her court dead. Their bodies laid out in a spiral with their heads set in pile on top of each other in the center with Jon Snow no where to be found. Dropping to his knees in horror he began to see he was kneeling over the body of Drogon who was covered in snow. About ten feet away on a roof top he could see Daenerys's lifeless body dead from her impact onto the ceiling. The army of whites rushed in from behind him cutting through people such as Sam, Grey Worm, Theon, and Tyrion.

Suddenly Edmond could feel a presence behind him. Struggling to stand he turned to face his the darkness behind him. Standing there in front of him was Lady Stoneheart her body now even more lifeless then before her revival. Her eyes as blue as any White Walker; with her was Margaery Tyrell her body as pale as the snow in which she stood seemingly held together by magic as cracks formed up and down her body. Lastly with them and to his greatest fear Ygritte clad in black leather like a White Walker her hair being the only color other than white and blue. She had a devilish grin on her face as she stared him down with eyes as black as dragon glass with but a simple blue ring in her eyes for color. As the trio bows he turns to see the Night king before him who raises his arms in the air. The entire air clears and Edmond is frozen as he watches tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of men who just a mere moments ago were dead rise. The dragons around him and under him rise as the very light begins to fade. His heart begins to beat faster and faster as darkness covers everything around him when suddenly he feels a cold pain in his chest. He looks down to see a hand placed into his chest. His body goes cold as he looks up to see Jon Snow now turned into the prince of the undead.

Edmond wakes up in a flurry unsure what is real or where he was. Ygritte comes over to him holding him down as he trembles and shakes in terror. "Calm down it was just a nightmare!" Ygritte calls out to him wrapping her arms around his body. "Ed, it wasn't real! Ed?!" Finally not knowing what else to do she punches him in the face knocking him back to reality. Slowly Edmond comes back to his senses looking up at Ygritte. Placing his hand on her warm gentle face. She could see the terror in his eyes fade into relief the long he kept eye contact with her. As her grip loosens around him he places both hands on her face and pulls her in for a kiss. Ygritte felt an intensity she had not felt since her last true love Jon. Edmond pulls back to see Ygritte's eyes still closed in trance like state. Feeling a sense of yearning and joy she opens her eyes and blushes.

"I can't ever lose you." He tells her this time wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against him. They share another kiss when she pulls back.

"You better mean it or else you'll end up like the last guy; with a number of arrows in ya." She both seriously and jokingly states going back in for another one. "Now sir Edmond of whatcha ma'calls it let gets those pants off ya so we can really get warm." She insists to his pleasure. All the while on the other side of the room Gendry who was pretending to be asleep this whole time is left with an awkward feeling.

With the sun rising and a new day upon them Edmond felt a sense of relief wash over him. "Come my friends we've still got a way to go be fore we catch up to the men who took Mari." Gendry states saddling his horse. Behind Edmond's horse Ygritte pulled up her pants getting dressed.

"Don't worry if we ride fast I'm sure we'll catch up to them. With the state of the war right now I'm sure anybody we come across would be happy to give information." Edmond assures.

"Really they would just tell ya where those soldiers went?" Ygritte asks skeptically of him as she pulls down her shirt tossing on her cloak.

"Aye they would. Good old fashioned Northern hospitality."

"Please anything south of the wall is still just south." Ygritte responds attempting to tighten her sword belt around her quite slim figure. Edmond walks over and pulls her close to him as he tightens it for her. "Careful there soldier boy." She smiles at him before hoping onto his horse. Edmond just nods his head with grin. The trio on their two horses finally set out once more after the men who took Gendry's wife.

* * *

Edmond and company came out from over the hill with horizon at their back while their journey together had been quite fair and easy as of late they completely of guard for what they were now witnessing. Laid out for nearly a mile hundreds of men, women, and children dead. Fire pyres burned all around with visible remains sticking out.

"So is this what you meant by Southern Hospitalty?" Ygritte pointed out at the irony.

They quickly troded through as fast as they could trying to ignore the constant sound of flies humming around. The crows hover above in numbers reaching over four dozen. The smell of rotting flesh and shit made the trio feel queasy in their stomachs and off balance in their heads.

"What in the Seven kingdoms could have brought such uncalled for massacre?"

"Not even the White Walkers are this cruel, even they bring you back." Ygritte responded.

As they reached the end of this nightmarish site along their road heading into the trees Gendry looked upon a single body stripped naked hanging from a branch. Edmond and Ygritte could see the utter despair in his eyes. Holding back his tears he put his head down.

"Is that-?" Ygritte began to ask when Gendry just nodded his head. Edmond then noctices a piece of paper nailed on the tree. Getting down from his horse he tears it off to read.

"In the name of the name Cersie of House Lanister First of her name and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms these people were charged with open rebellion and inciting unrest for the kingdom and were hereby sentenced to death. Signed Sir Baron Colman Commander of Queen's 12th calvary of Royal Knights."

"Where is this Commander?" Gendry asks.

"Last I heard he was occupying Dragon Stone with a battalion of knights." Edmond answered. Gendry thinks for a moment about his next move and decides that the others had done their part.

"I thank you Edmond, Ygritte. I really do but I can not ask you to follow me any more." He tells them.

Edmond looks over to Ygritte easily seeing what she wants from him. 'I know my task the lord has given me, but I can't just let this be.' "Gendry wait!" Edmond hop on to his horse sliding Ygritte up a few inches. "Look I understand you want vengece-"

"Don't try and stop me."

"Im not going to stop you." Edmond is quick to respond. "We're going to help you, but we're going to do this smart and not get ourselves killed wastefully." Edmond adds.

"That's actually a really good idea."

"I know it is. " Edmond is quick to reply.

* * *

A few more days passed and the trio soon found themselves in the rocky terrain that was the crown lands. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Three slowly and cautiously made their way through the winding road as the trees blocked their vison creating a natural blind fold for them. "I'm really not liking this." Gendry spoke up.

"Nobody likes this, but this is our path." Edmond responds hand tightly squeezing his swords hilt.

"Wait we've got some company." Ygritte tells them as she looks around being able to see better through the trees than the others.

"How many?" Edmond is quick to ask.

"A lot of them; probably a dozen or more."

"Where are they coming from?" Gendry inquires his eyes looking all around him.

"Everywhere." She responds. Edmond could now hear the snapping of twigs and the crunching sound of leave and small nuts and rocks under the feet of boots and metal. Suddenly a spear flies out from the trees heading right for Ygritte as her eyes widen the spear is quickly knocked away from and into the dirt as Edmond swings his sword in her direction. Taking this opportunity Ygritte draws an arrow from her quiver hanging from her side and fires back hitting the soldier in the mouth. Muscle memory and adrenaline begins to kick in as Edmond grasping his weapon by both ends deflects an arrow from his face. four men begin charging down towards him.

"Gendry cover the rear and defend Ygritte!" He calls out moving forward to meet the men head on. Parrying left and right he kicks the center man down while avoiding another swing entirely. Bending his wrist brings his blade down swiftly cutting the arm of one of the soldiers. Not stopping his advance he uses the guards on his hilt to stop the down swing of one of the soldiers mid swing. Dropping to one knee he's able to direct the two blades to his right and catch the next incoming blade. With two of them now caught he uses his left hand to draw his hunting knife from his back and skewer one of the soldiers pushing him back and unbalancing the other. Two were down and two were left. They began swing and lashing out but their skill was nothing compared to Edmond as he used their haste against them moving in between the two allowing for one to swing and miss their mark slashing down on the skull of the other. By the time he noticed what he had done Edmond was already impaling him. Taking a quick moment Edmond looks around to assess the situation. Ygritte was on third kill while Gendry was bringing down his sword on his second opponent. The sound of horses trampling along the ground grew louder as a great host of calvary surrounded them while the rest of the infantry joined in. Suddenly two men rode up one in full golden Lanister Kingsguard armor while the other in standard Lannister officer attire.

"It seems we've got quite the catch today." The Officer insisted. "Now who might you three be?"

"Their leader is Edmond Dayne." The Kingsguard spoke to Edmond's shock.

"Now how might you know that?" Ygritte questioned him.

The Kingsguard took off his helmet and answered. "Because he is my kin. Long time cousin."

"Allister." Edmond answered back noticing the sword he carried with him was Dawn The Sword of the Morning. "Drop your weapons Edmond ordered the other two. We've lost this fight.

"Take them to the dungeon we'll deal with eventually if they don't starve first." The officer ordered. "Come now Sir Allister."

"As you command Sir Barron." Gendry suddenly felt the rush of hatred and anger come over him once more and as he began to take his first step he's suddenly knocked out. Watching them be carried away is yet another character whose on a mission of their own. They ponder if this is route they should follow, but after seeing the three be taken away they quickly follow.

* * *

 **Dorne**

"I've heard your claims and have taken all of the advice given by my small council." Danny informed Sam.

"And what is the conclusion you've come to?" He wanders waiting patently.

"I've decide I must meet this King in the North myself." She answers.

"Oh you're going to love him he's quite possibly one of the few gentlemen left in Westeros." He assures her.

"Lets us hope you're right it would be a shame if you lied to me and I had to feed you all to my dragons." She both jokingly and seriously responds.

"Now mister Tarly is ask that you and your family join me as my armada heads North to Dragonstone." She insists.

"Dragonstone?"

"Yrs I will take back my family ancestral home." She informs him.

* * *

 **Kings Landing**

"Tell me are the preparations complete?" Cersei asks as she looks out into the see to see hundreds of ships.

"Don't worry the plan will work perfectly. Just make sure your part of the bargain will be kept." Euron responds getting onto his ship.

"I really hate that man." Jaime tells her.

"Do not worry my love he is but a mean to an end, and once he's served his purpose he will die like the rest of them." she assures him giving him a kiss and walking back to the keep. The public display of affection at this point still blinded Jaimie to Cersei's growing darkness.


	13. Dragon Stone

**"** **Dragon Stone"**

Jon walked with David and company to their horses. "Tormand I trust you will keep The Wall going until I return?" Shakes his hand.

"Trust me no damn dead are making it past my men and I." He ensures Jon.

"Alys Karstark will also be marching her men to man the other walls. Be safe my friend." Jon replies.

"You too, don't go dying on us again." Tormand remarks riding off with a few dozen men.

"We've got word that Sam and Gillie are making their way back North." He informs Sansa. "While I'm gone you will keep the North safe and prepare them for winter." He continues. "You're the one I trust most to do it."

"Do not worry I have Brienne to protect if anything where to happen." Sansa reminds him.

"What ever happens don't listen to little finger don't let him wrap you in his games." Jon quickly changes the subject.

"Don't worry to much if any body was going to handle Little Finger it would be me." The two share one last hug before Jon, Sir Davos and surprisingly Pod who Jon asked to join mounted up with one hundred Calvary and Ghost at his side.

"Tell me again why you're taking Pod?" Sansa inquires on her brother's decision.

"Pod here knows more about Tyrion and the Lannisters better than anyone else besides you I'll most likely need him. Besides it's about time he stops trying to be a good squire and become a great Knight I'm sure he'll serve well." He explains his thought process to her.

"You do realize that good number of the Lord think you're an absolute fool to do this. They just wouldn't dare say so in front of Lady Lyanna." Sansa points out to his small giggle.

"I know he'll even I think it's a bad idea but we need to act fast she's mobilizing and has more than enough to go to war with Cersei and if we don't make peace now we'll have to deal with both dragons and the dead." Jon explains to her when suddenly the castle's Maester came rushing with a letter in his hand.

"My king I bring word from the Citadel." He cries out hand it up to him.

"What doe's it say?" Sansa asks.

"It's a message from Sam pleading me to go to Dragon Stone. Apparently there's a whole mountain of Dragon glass buried their."

"It's not out of the way for us heading down to Dorne we could investigate last word we got Dragon Stone had been abandoned." Davos chimes in.

"The rest is saying that Daenerys Targaryen has begun to set sail for Dragon stone and use it as her foot hold in her conquest of all seven kingdoms and that she is eager to meet with the King of the North."

"Well that's awfully convenient it's as if fate is drawing you two together." Davos nudges thought. Jon takes a moment to think on the fact that to many things are coming together so smoothly for it all to be true. Looking back at Sansa than his men he finally decides to let fate play out.

"Men we ride for Dragon Stone we shall meet this Dragon Queen and see if she is worth the North!" Jon declared rallying his riders who gave a cheer and followed at with him.

* * *

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Gendry continued to toss away small pebbles at the stone wall of his cell. The cells were filled with both men and women who the Royal army deemed as instigators or sympathizers. "This is the second time I've been here and this is the second time I've been locked up in these cells." He remarked.

"Sounds like you were meant to be here." Ygritte responds from her cell.

"I wander what they're doing to Edmond." Gendry remarked causing Ygritte's mind to ponder about making feel sorrow.

In the courtyard the men encircled Edmond as he was forced to fight in a make shift fighting pit against other prisoners who where given weapons while he was unarmed and wrists chained. Showing great he would close the distance between them and disarm his opponents finishing them of quick cuts and slash. This had been going on for hours and Edmond was reaching his limits.

"Afraid to fight me yourself!" Edmond called out to his cousins before being forced to cut down another fighter. Sir Dayne looked down at his cousin unwilling to play at his game.

"Send in the next one!" He ordered. Edmond looked on as this time a young boy came out with an axe in his hand. He could tell that the young boy was in despair.

"You don't have to do this." Edmond pleaded with to the boy.

"You don't understand we do." The boy responded swinging away. Edmond easily evades the attacks at first but as the boy shows no signs of stopping Edmond gives in. He catches the axe and cuts the boy down. while the boy had lost it was Edmond who felt defeated.

* * *

Three guards enter the lower levels where the cells laid. Seemingly in a hurry they opened Ygritte's cell which she shared with a few others and took one of the girls. "Don't take her!" Ygritte demands standing up only to be knocked back down to the ground.

"Shut up or we'll take our time with both of you!" The Guard spits on her followed with a kick to the side.

"Leave them alone!" Gendry shouts. One of the guards gets up and rushes to his cell sword drawn.

"Come on let's hear another word from ya." The guard taunts.

The last guard begins to tear at the girls clothing intending turn her into woman through the most violent and heinous way. "Excuse me I don't think she likes that." A voice speaks out causing him to look up and catch a thin blade into his eye and out the back of his skull. As his body drops the guards turn to see Arya standing there.

"Who in the seven hells?" Ygritte takes this moment to grab the guard by his feet and trip him down to her The other prisoners held him down as she took out his blade and slit his throat. The other charged Arya slashing away to which she dodged smoothly like water running down stream. Taking Needle she swipes three times poking away at the guard's defense and finishes it with a stab to the neck. The guard dropped to his knees as blood shot out from his neck like water shooting out from a spout. Ygritte began to unshackling herself and all the prisoners while Arya unlocked Gendry's cell.

"What are you doing here?" Gendry pleaded not as though he wasn't grateful to see once friend.

"Rescuing you of course." She smiled opening his cell to be greeted with a huge hug from Gendry picking her up.

"I don't mean to rush you but we're kind of bind here there'll be more of them." Ygritte points out with Gendry taking one of the swords and two of the prisoners taking the daggers.

"Who's she?" Arya questions.

"The name's Ygritte."

"Arya, Arya Stark."

"Stark? You Jon's Sister." Ygritte questions.

""You know Jon?"

"Ladies there's no time, we have to move." Gendry remarks heading out through the gate with rest following. The trio end freeing a little over fifty prisoners and killing at least a dozen guards before the first body is found. With sun rising the bells rang out with the Lannister troops rushing over to surround the entrance to the lower levels. The archers readied their aim while the men formed a shield wall. While two men were rushing past Edmond he seized the moment and wrapped his chains around the last yanking him by the neck to the ground nearly breaking it. He took his sword and keys and rushed over to the prisoners still in the fight pit.

"Do you want your freedom? Then come!" He rallies them. Gendry and the others burst through the door with the archers letting loose a flurry of arrows killing over a forth of them as they exited. The prisoners and the Lannister troops clashed breaking through their shield wall with a fierce might breaking their formation and turning the courtyard into an all out brawl. Arya took this moment to head up from the wooden to the wall were the archers readied their nock volley. The soldiers notice her to late as she cut's one's throw with a swing of her blade. One looses his arrow at her which she dodges by sliding her knees and leaning back using her momentum she skewers the next arch in front of her. The archers drop their bows and attempt to draw their swords in retaliation. Arya is quick to pounce up swinging back slicing away killing a third. She then begins a sword duel with two more she uses her training in water dancing to slowly gain the upper hand on the two.

Lord Baron and Allister Dayne make their way towards the battle with great host of men when suddenly they're ambushed by Edmond and his followers in a narrow part of the castle. Edmond began a swift and highly anticipated duel with his cousin as the two broke off from the rest of the battle. Parrying back and forth the two found themselves moving more and more towards the grand entrance and down the great steps to the beach head. Their swords clashed in loud ting of metal. Trying to force the other back the two pressed forward pressing their blades against each others arm. The blood dripping and flowing down their arms. "You've only ever been an embarrassment to the name of house Dayne. Fucking bastard." Allister taunts.

"Win I win I'm going to take that sword from you and cut your cock off and send it back to Cersei." Edmond responds. The push each other back and Edmond goes in for another set of attack this timing moving more patiently and skillfully. As Allister parries and blocks the first set he finds his footing off and is caught off guard taking a slash to the calf, but not before Slicing Edmond across the chest. The two in pain respite. Running low on stamina the two stare each other down cursing the other in their head. Then suddenly a cry is heard in the sky. "SSSSSSSKKKKKKEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The wings beating like thunder.

Dragons...

* * *

The three dragons breath their great fire burning away the Lannister forces with such force and power even prisoners are frozen in fear some being caught by the flames themselves. "Ygritte." Edmond murmurs. When suddenly Allister makes his move kicking up sand in Edmonds face. Edmond is quick to cover his face and narrowly blocks the first few swing but now off balance and half blinded he takes another slash this time to the left arm and once more on the back. Edmond falls in pain with Allister moving in for the final blow. "Time to rid this world of another bastard!" He declares raising his sword when suddenly Rhaegal swoops down breathing fire at the two. Edmond dives back to the water escaping the fire. Looking up he see's Allister rushing off in defeat towards a horse running scared. Edmond wasn't going to let him escape he ran after him away from the battle. Ygritte making it away from the dragons and to the great steps witnesses Edmond chasing his prey. She then see's another horse and follows after them.

Lord Baron attempted sneak his way out when suddenly he stopped by Needle being pressed against him. "And where do you think you're going?" Arya questions the lord confidently.

"Alright you have me I surrender." Lord Baron pleads when suddenly a sword pierces his chest causing him to cough up pints of blood. His body falls dead and Gendry pulls his blade out. "That was for my wife you snake." He and Arya look to each other eyes clashing with faces of joy and satisfaction. The two look on to see the large nave all carrying the great sigil of House Targaryen.

Daenerys and company made their way up the great steps what should have been a homecoming to remember instead she was greeted with a battle. "Tell me who are you?" She questions Gendry and Arya.

"Arya?" Tyrion is quick to recognize. "My queen this is Arya Stark younger sister to Jon Snow." Tyrion explains.

"Interesting, you should know I've invited your brother to meet me here. Until he's arrived you are a welcomed guest Lady Stark and...?"

"Gendry, Gendry Waters."

"Water's who was your father?"

"...Robert Baratheon m-my queen." Gendry reluctantly answers. This did not make Danny happy in fact it only made her first day on Dragon Stone worse.

"Take him." She orders.

"What? Why?" Arya pleads.

"Because his father sent a great number of assassins to kill me since I was born."

"My queen I didn't know." Gendry attempts to plead to her.

"Of that we shall see until then put him back in cell." Danny orders.

"Please he fought for these people to escape the Lannisters the same people your dragons burned!" Arya cried out irritated Danny ignored Arya and headed into the castle.

"Execute the rest of the Lannister soldiers, and clean up this mess." She gives her final order. The Dragon Queen was finally here and with her...War.


	14. The Dance of the Dragon and The Wolf

**"** **The Dance of The Dragon and The Wolf"**

The audience hall was still and quiet as on one side stood Jon Snow king of the North, King Crow, the White Wolf. He had fought the Wildlings at Castle Black, the army of the dead at Hardhome and then the Boltons at Winterfell in what became know as the Battle of the Bastards. He's even sacked the Twin towers of house Frey in a day and he's finally freed the North, The River Lands only to face a brand new obstacle. Across from him and his company on her throne of stone made of stone and Dragon Glass sat Daenerys Storm Born of House Targaryen, The First of her Name, Khaleesi Queen of the Andals, The Mother of Dragons, The Breaker of Chains.

"My queen I present to you Jon Snow." Tyrion explains entering the room. To which Arya is quick to run over to Jon catching him in big hug. Daenerys gives feint smile looking on.

"Welcome my Lord to Dragon Stone I'm sure you are quite tired after the battle." Daenerys humbly begins.

Jon took a moment to think of a response glancing around the room. The Dothraki guards with their menacing glares, the silent Unsullied in their black armor. Tyrion, Misande and Greyworm looking down upon him. While to his left Gendry waited with chains on his hands and Arya next to him. The only company Jon had with him was Davos and Pod. Wait did she just call him Lord? To think he would be insulted so politely was actually unexpected.

"M'lady I am no lord." Jon retorts.

"Your Grace, I beg your apologies but he's been crowned king of the North, that would make him a king." Davos explains further to which Daenerys's kind demeanor changes.

"King? So I assume you are not here to bend the knee?" She questions with all eyes on Jon.

"I am not." He reluctantly answers.

"No?"

"Forgive me M'Lady but if I may ask what has this man done." Jon asks about Gendry.

"That man is Gendry Waters bastard son of late king Robert Baratheon the same king who's hired assassins to kill me since my birth." She coldly explains which Jon sure could feel the distaste in her words.

"M'lady I think-"

"That is the third time you've said that...M'lady. I am the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms and you insist on insulting me. You said you liked this man and that you trusted him." Danny quickly calls out Tyrion also thinking back to Sam who had also helped convince her to see him.

"I do your grace." Tyrion argues.

"Tell me...Jon Snow, do you know that your ancestor bent the knee to mine so as to save his family centuries ago for perpetually and that means forever and it was under the allegiance peace lasted for centuries why would you not come here in hopes of maintaining peace?" She calls out Jon putting him in a small bind. Jon could see it in her eyes she was sincere and honest yet the continued thought of his people stopped him from simply bending the knee.

"My Lady..."

"Shouldn't it be My Queen?" Danny cuts him off not releasing that Jon was about to open up to her just as she was. This entire time she has flexed her power and accomplishments and has now even tried to embarrass Jon. He doesn't know her back story but all he's seen so far is a highborn girl with three dragons thinking she's the only power in the world. Now he was annoyed and that is dangerous for everyone.

"My Lady..." Jon smiles giving Danny a taste of her own medicine. "The reason I came is because we need each other's help."

"Oh, and how is that; I should remind you I have three dragons." She shrugs off his claim.

"In all honesty I doubt they will make a difference in the Long Night that is coming." Jon responds to her.

"The Long Night?"

"The Long Night is coming and the dead come with it in mass." Jon explains with every one in silence. While Gendry is silent and confused he did think back to Edmond while Arya remembered Baric.

"You believe in the White Walkers?" Tyrion asked.

"White Walkers? I did invite you to listen to myths and legends." Danny interrupted.

"Myths? My Lady you carry three dragons with you that until now where just myths. The former Lord Commander fought them at the Fist of the First Men and lost. I fought them at Hard home with nearly six times the force and we lost. The dead are marching in force and we need to be ready to stop them we can just act like children and squabble amongst ourselves."

Danny Rose from her throne and began to step down. How dare he insult once more and call her child. Hiding a clenched fist with one hand she progresses towards him. "I will not waste time on your horror stories. What I know that is real is that I'm at war now with Cersei Lannister who controls half of the Seven Kingdoms. The same Kingdoms I've spent my hole life preparing, dreaming to one day sit on the Iron Throne and rule. Because it is my birth right. Believing in nothing not the Gods, or stories but faith in myself is what kept me going. Insult me once more and we will have a more serious problem." Danny explains to now flustered and losing patience. "I've been raped, defiled, humiliated, insulted sold and betrayed." She continues her story even swaying Jon. "Now I intend to rule all of the Seven Kingdoms the North included." Jon felt intimidated by her but not because of who she was but because she was so strong willed and free much like Ygritte and that scared Jon as he felt a small attraction to her but duty more importantly reality must come first for his people.

"After what I saw I can't waste my time on Cersei or you." This hits Danny as her face began to show hints of red. "Forgive me but I won't bend the knee."

"If she is of no concern then why not bend the knee and get it over with." Tyrion argued trying to ease the situation.

"Now why should I!" Jon blurts catching even Danny off guard. Her whole claim to the throne rests on her father's name the same man who broke the ancestral pact by burning my Uncle and Grandfather alive." Jon points out to them with Danny feeling the most regret as she had not thought about it and was not facing the mistake.

"My...father was a terrible man and for what he did to your family; his crimes were unspeakable I'm truly sorry and beg for your forgiveness." Danny humbly reaches out.

"If you want make things right start by freeing him." He demands now stepping closer towards her. The two of them now no more then three feet apart. The two staring into each other's eyes trying to read one another. "He didn't send his those assassins after you. You're not your father and neither is he." Jon pleads.

Danny thinks on it but knows he's right and signals Greyworm to release him. "My Lady forgive if I've been to blunt." Jon speaks seeing how willing she is to do good. "I know with your dragons you could easily burn Kings landing down and everyone in and win the war but you haven't which means you want to protect the people and for that I know you must be good person, nothing like your father so you're at least better then Cersei." He compliments her trying to ease the tension.

"At least?" Danny smirks at the compliment but knows the reality of the situation. "You seam to know a lot Jon Snow."

"A lot of people like to say I know nothing." He jokes both to their delight but reality is striking both of them now once again.

"To calm yourself King means to be in open rebellion." Danny points out to him.

"Now your grace I beg you wait, I don't much of what you been through only a few details from ravens but please listen to him." Davos interrupts. "Now Jon Snow he is a bastard no claim to anything and yet the lords of the North, the people crowned him King the Wildlings call him king. Because they trust him, they love him, for bloody sakes they believe in him. Now whether you believe or not heavens know I didn't at first the dead are coming and when they do it won't matter who's skeleton sits on the Iron Throne." Danny looks back to Jon to see him quite and still as if ashamed and embarrassed.

"Nothing to say?" She questions Jon to which he just looks back up at her. It was here at this moment she saw him. An exhausted battle hardened warrior who had been fighting his entire life and who seemed to have only ever lost.

"Now your grace I think fate has brought you two together for a reason the Queen who got Dothraki to sail across the sea and the King who united Wildlings and Northmen. You've both done the impossible. For sakes you have three dragons. Now this Lad my king has fought both on and beyond the walls protecting his people and the Wildlings from you see as myths and stories, but the fact is he's fought for all our people. He's bled for all OUR people. He's taken a knife to the heart. He's given his-"

"Davos! That's enough." Jon interrupts. Leaving Danny on a cliff hanger wanting him to finish.

"Gave what?" Danny begged the question.

"Your Grace it is something personal in which I would like to keep it that way." Jon answers.

"Of course." Danny responds respecting his wishes as if passing an imaginary olive branch to him.

"Thank your majesty." Jon responds her kinds to her delight.

"Now was that so hard?" She points out.

"I'm not bending the knee." Jon smiles. It is then a cry of one of the dragons is heard in the background.

"Hmph...not yet." She smiles walking back to her throne with Tyrion close behind.

"Tell me m'lady are we your prisoners now?" Jon asks of her.

"That depends." She exclaims.

"On?"

"Our next conversation tonight. For now you and your men will be guests here. Now I must tend to some important matters." She explains exiting the hall.

* * *

Jon stood out on top of the gate to Dragon Stone looking out into the sea. His fifty men men camped just outside feeding their horses and Gendry mending their armor. Arya was out riding on top of ghost who was surprisingly accepting of her. Surrounding them was a massive fleet hundreds of ships preparing to move out. Unknowingly Tyrion strolled down the great walkway to him.

"Tell me Bastard what exactly did you come here for if it wasn't to swear your sword like the letter asked?" Tyrion started off.

"Well Imp I've already explained why I came here." Jon pokes back.

"Ah yes the army of the dead and how exactly is you expect to defeat this army?" He questioned Jon.

"Well I know Valerian Steel can kill them but there's hardly any left which is why came here. I've got word from my most reliable source that there is dragon glass here buried." He answered back.

"Dragon glass?"

"Yes, a friend of mine has killed a white walker using it. If we mine and carve it we can make an arsenal and give the fuckers a fight, but we just need to mine it first. That's why I came here and met with your queen."

"And tell me what was your impression of the queen if I might ask?" Jon knew where he was going and reluctantly decided to indulge.

"She's strong willed..."

"That she is; I doubt she would have made it with out being so. What else?"

"Heh...I got to say she sure is a little...theatrical." Jon tried to put it lightly.

"Theatrical? My is the King of the North intimidated by the mother of dragons?" Tyrion pokes fun at Jon trying to be honest but not insulting.

"And you're not?" Jon blushes.

"Daenerys can have that effect on people but once you get to know her she's actually still just a girl put in charge of a vast amount of people." Tyrion explains.

"I can relate to that. Her and I...I'll admit have a lot in common."

"In more ways then one I presume after what Sir Davos said in the hall." Jon and Tyrion stare at each other a moment with Tyrion wanting to get some insight on the big secrete Jon doesn't want people to know.

"Alright I tell you...if you can get The breaker of Chains if she'd be willing to let me mine the dragon glass."

"A deal's a deal." Tyrion shakes his hand.

"Why are you helping me?" Jon questions.

"Because you're my friend and I believe before this war is over Daenerys will be in need of your help." Tyrion explains walking off. "Not to mention I think you would make a cute couple."

* * *

"Dragon glass?" Danny questions Tyrion with her mouth still slightly hanging open.

"Yes it would Sean that dragon glass can kill white walkers or so he says." Tyrion explains.

"Here we go again with the White walkers." Danny huffs walking back around her carved table of Westeros. "Do you believe in this army of the dead?"

"Honestly I don't want too, but while I was in kings landing we received word from the last Lord Commander that there were White Walkers beyond the wall. I didn't believe it then but I also believe Jon Snow is a good lad an honest one at that I might add."

"Did you find anything out about what Sir Davos was stopped from saying?" She then inquires.

"I have not but Jon did say he would tell me if I got you to let him mine the dragon glass. If anything you're not losing anything from it plus you keep him preoccupied long enough to deal with Cersei."

"Then what? Once I've won that battle we won't have enough to take back the North once winter is over I need him to bend the knee." Danny argued.

"Need yes, but bend the knee? Why not go the other route?" Upon hearing this Danny tightens up and begins to blush at the thought.

"Wh-why would you suggest that?" She questions flustered.

"Because you need him, and I know he likes you." Tyrion expresses to her.

"You expect me to bargain my self to sweeten a deal when I could simply force him to bend the knee?"

"Why are you so scared and so threatened by him. He doesn't want any trouble with you, he's only ever been honest. What about him is so bad?" Tyrion pressed his side for which Danny had no good answer she couldn't explain why she felt the way she did towards Jon. The only possible reason is the one she couldn't stand to think about.

"There's a reason you left Darrio back in Meereen in the first place." He pressed more.

"I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both." Danny declared only for Tyrion to roll his eyes something no one has dared to do.

"Much like you his people love him, they trust him with their lives, they will die for him. Jon Snow like you protects the world from monsters. It would be waste to let possibly the best alley you can get because you just want to force him into submission."

"How do you know?"

"He's king of the North and he has the backing of the Wildlings-"

"No, how do you know he likes me? Has he said anything?"

"Your majesty I'm not one to gossip but say if I was to give you some information it would be nice to know what you think of him." Tyrion suggested.

"What I think? Ha! That ignorant, arrogant man acts like his hair and rugged beard and looks is all it takes to woo a girl. Do you know what I think about Jon Snow he's an over confident bastard fool that way to optimistic. Always smiling and trying to make light of the situation." Danny answered. "As if I could fall for such a man." She finished.

"You know it's no quite convincing when you are blushing and smiling the entire time like a young girl." Tyrion is quick to shoot back.

"You dare call me a young girl."

"If you blush any harder you're going to turn into a strawberry." He jokes. "Invite him to dinner make peace with him. Honestly you two were meant for each the way I see it. Don't make the same mistake as I and prolong the inevitable."

Danny wasn't sure what to do but after pondering what to do and unable to see another way she accepted her Hand's offer. "Tell the White Wolf that the Mother of Dragons invites him to dinner and to not dress so battle ready. You are now excused."

"My queen I'm positive this the right move." He assures her leaving the war room.

* * *

Jon entered the dinning room to which a small table for to sat looking out over into the water. Hours had passed and the sun was not setting on the horizon. "Quite the set up you got here." He points out sitting down.

"Thank you although I should inform you that this is all Tyrion's idea." She explains handing Jon a glass of wine.

"I can believe that. You seam more like Throne room type of girl to me." He jokes to which she smiles sitting down.

"I'd be carful now if I were you, the wine is poisoned." Jon stops half way through his sip scared and coughing. Danny turns her head and lightly chuckles.

"That's not funny."

"I must say the way you reacted I just might start calling you M'lady." Danny pokes fun with the two of them laughing about. "I should inform you that I met your Nights watch friend Samuel Tarly."

"Sam? You met him how is he and Gilly?"

"From what I saw they're doing quite well he chose to stay at the citadel he to went on about the white walkers. I guess if so many people insist about then then there must be some truth to it. He also convinced me to seek you out." She explains.

"Now why did he do that?"

"It seams that you seek dragon glass. Well it just so happens that I have a mountain of it under dragon stone and I'm willing to let you mine it."

"Thank you Daenerys."

"But..."

"But?"

"I insist you bend the knee and join my cause. There is no way I can rule the seven kingdoms let alone win this war with entire North in rebellion. Please Jon if you help me then I will help I promise." Danny insists placing her hand on his.

The were now both put in a rock and a hard place. Danny knows that if she went to war with the North she would never gain control of the seven kingdoms whether Jon is speaking the truth or not and it's already going to be a tough battle against Cersei she needed the North. As for Jon he needed that dragon glass but at what cost. If he bent the knee then the North would revolt and they would die if he doesn't then he makes an enemy out of Daenerys and he's not confident in that battle either.

Daenerys was reaching out to him he needed to answer. Jon took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Daenerys I swear to you I am not you enemy. I can't betray my people, my family. Every single one of them looks towards me to lead them through the long night I can't forsake them."

"You're an honorable man Jon Snow." Danny responds understanding him. "Very well you shall be allowed to mine the dragon glass as you please." She informs him pouring another glass of wine.

"Your grace..." Jon immediately pulls her to him as he embraces her in hug feeling a wave of relief come over him. While she feels something else. "Thank you is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Well there is one thing that's been on mind." Danny suggests. "I just ask that you at least tell me one thing Jon Snow." Daenerys insists.

"And what would that be?" He smiles to her.

"What did the onion Knight mean when he said you took a knife to the heart?" She probes quickly noticing Jon's happy demeanor shatter away as he thinks back. His body seaming to fail a little bit as he whitens loosing his appetite. Daenerys could feel the sadness flow off him and it was at that moment she knew she had crossed some sort of line.

"Your Grace I think it best that..."

"Tell me." She insists feeling the need to know. Her curiosity had been building over the past few hours as her imagination continued to scratch at the back of her head.

"Please your Grace I do not wish to..." Jon argued attempting to get up when he is then caught with her grabbing him by the arm. Both are taken back by her eagerness.

"What happened to you; what is it that you gave that wish be kept so secrete?"

"Why must you know so badly?" Jon questioned feeling pressured and trapped. A feeling he didn't like at all.

"Please..." Daenerys couldn't bring her self to explain what she was thinking and how she felt believing he and her were so alike. Feeling a connection she had long forgotten was possible and it scared her.

Jon finally brought his arm back to himself and began to walk off. "Now if you excuse me your grace."

"If you turn your back you won't be able to mine the dragon glass." Daenerys shouts out uncontrollably quickly catching herself. Jon feels a feint rage come over him as he turns back to face her.

"You want to know what I gave." He came stepping back to her. "I gave my life!" Danny looks back at him confused. "Yes you heard correctly I died. After killing my brothers of the Night's watch and my friends amongst the Wildlings I came face to face with the Night King at Hard home who killed thousands and with a raise of his hand brought them back under his might." Jon tells her with an anger he continually tried to keep bottled up but now Daenerys was beginning to feel the brunt of it. "I saved the Wildlings not just because they were innocent but because they would just be added to the army of the dead and the Night King that you continue to shrug off as fantasy. You've got dragons that haven't been around for centuries yet laugh at the possibility of the dead rising we'll take a good look cause I'm living proof." He ironically declared to her not letting up. Jon then opened his shirt showing the stab wounds that looked as fresh as when they were given.

"Those are..." Danny couldn't finish as she looked on.

"Nine brothers who I did everything to save stabbed me in the chest and then while I'm bleeding out in the snow a boy who I took care of and put under my wing shoved his dagger through my heart because I saved the Wildlings; and loved a wildling." Danny felt her heart stop for moment hearing his story. She could hear the crack in his voice and see the water in his eyes. Jon put on a front for his people but he was truly broken and shattered and Danny had now forced him to think back a practically relive it all in his head.

"Jon I'm..." she attempts to apologize.

"You're what...sorry; for what? For nearly a day I was dead my soul in nothing but darkness. Then I was brought back forced to live on once again. Now I never wanted to be king but the people chose me to lead them and do the right thing. All I've ever tried to do was the right thing and I was murdered for it. I could have listen to all of my people and not come here but I didn't. I did the right thing by my people and I chose to come here to you. Now tell me must I die again or can I go?" He demands.

That was it her answer; why it may not be exact, her and Jon had come up in the world very similarly. Their lives opposite like fire and ice yet the same. She understood him so much now and could feel so much what he felt that it took away her breath for a moment forcing her to clear her throat. "Come day break you, Sir Davos and the rest of your company are free to go as you please."

"And the dragon glass?"

"You are welcome to mine all that you need." She assures him trying not to make the night a complete disaster.

"Thank you your Grace." He turns back around noticing a watery sparkle she had in her eye and her conservative composure.

"You are very welcome, Jon Snow." She says turning away from him to look back down at the food. Jon takes a step only to stop and think about how things transpired. Jon turned back and sat down at the table.

"We shouldn't let all this food go to waste." She stares at him as he digs into his steak. "It's not as good as the soup on the wall." Danny smirks and begins to dig in. "I've been wanting to tell you this since our first conversation;you're very cute when you're annoyed." Jon pokes fun.

"Really? Well I hope to one day also have hair as beautiful as yours." She retorts taking a sip of wine.

"I don't think you could hand it." Jon responds.

"Oh?"

"Always having men proposing to you, telling you how pretty you are is a tiring thing as a king." Danny erupts in laughter. Outside of the dinning hall Tyrion smirks at his accomplishment hearing the two bond.

* * *

Day break finally came and Jon's troops where packing up loading up onto their ship. Arya looked over at Gendry who was looking up at the castle with an odd stare. "Twice I've been here and twice I've almost died I think if I come here a third time I won't be lucky."

"So where will you go now?" Arya asks.

"You mean we?" He smiles bringing delight to Arya. Of course now that I'm high born you'll have to call me M'lord." He jokes to her giving him a light shove.

Looking out over the sea on the main gate was Danny observing her fleet prepare to set sail and her Dragons flying about. Much like Tyrion had Jon came down from the steps behind her. "My queen."

"My king." The two make fun with small chuckles.

"Daenerys..." she knew where he was going. Of the entire night one brought up the fact that the two never came to terms.

"I know you won't bend the knee and I know I can't convince you to either." She sulks.

"You right I won't but trust me when I say this...Daenerys I promise you that no matter what I will never be your enemy and I will repay you for this if survive if either of us survive the winter." Jon ensures her but the promise light on her ears because he's leaving for the north and with winter here there is high chance she'll never see him again. Jon finally heads down the steps as the gate opens when Danny suddenly stops him.

"Snow!" He looks back up to her. "Promise we will meet again." She demands of him.

"Aye we will." He replies with gate shutting behind him. Regrouping with Davos and Pod the two make their way towards their ship when Jon suddenly notices the Grey Joy sails on one of the ships. On the small life boat Theon and Yara exit with a few of their men. The mere sight of Theon throughs Jon into a rage.

"YOU!" He shouts. Everyone for nearly fifty yards could hear it. Danny looks down to see Jon pick up Theon with both hands around his neck and slam him into the ground.

"Rob trusted you!"

Yara draws her sword in quick advance. "Let go of my brother." She orders him with it falling feint on his ears.

"You killed innocent boys and my people for what?!" Jon continues to choke the life out of him.

"I said drop him!" Yara screams louder this time placing her blade against his neck making Jon acknowledge her. Jon released Theon rising up and with a quick turn back hands Yara drawing his own sword and catching her defenseless. He then steps on Theon's neck holding both now captive. He was ready to do it, he was ready to avenge Rob but that's when he looked upward to see Danny with fear in her eyes.

"Take me home." Jon orders still enraged how could Danny alley herself with the Grey Joys it something Jon didn't know if he could get past. He would have to get the dragon glass first then decide. Jon and the others boarded their boat with Theon coughing all along the way. This was not the way Jon nor Daenerys wanted things to end. Nor how he wanted to remembered It had just been nearly half an hour after Jon's departure from Dragon Stone which just over the horizon; as he exited from his quarters. Hoping to get one more good glimpse of the castle. The cool chill air brushing up against him. Ghost came up from below. "Hello boy." Jon greeted his old friend petting his ears.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! The crew begin to hurry about with Jon and Ghost turning to see a ball of fire fly past over their head into a nearby ship erupting in an explosion of flames and splinters. Danny's fleet was under attack. Euron Grey Joy and his massive armada had begun their assault.


	15. The Dance of the Dragon and the Kraken

**"The Dance of The Dragon and The Kraken"**

Warmth...that is what Jon felt as a hailstorm of fire rained over his head. Euron's fleet sweeping through Daenery's as their ambushed set aflame the sea. Arrows and balls of fire flung back and forth from all sides. Yara quickly began turning her ship about as they aligned their catapult. "Give the other ships signal to form up!" She cried as one of her crew began waving a flag while the other blew his horn. The inner part of fleet began to rally and circle about each other in a three layer deep formation. They we out numbered and out flanked with their fleet sinking away. By all rights they were fucked. Yara and Theon look upon each other hoping the other knew what to do. Euron's force was to great and to mighty and with fire and smoke all around them. That's when they saw it Euron's ship along with a great host of other ships right behind it all aiming for them in a wedge formation. He meaned to break right them all and end his cousins once and for all.

"YARA! THEON! COME GIVE YOUR UNCLE A KISS!" He shouted with glee and terror in his voice. One by one Euron's ships smashed against Danny's fleet tearing away a hole in the formation and disrupting the circle. Giving way for Euron's ship to proceed unmatched.

"Yara?" Theon questioned. Coming up from below Ellaria and her sand snakes just in time to see the great golden kraken coming right for them.

"Mama?" Tyene looked on worried.

"Do not worry my children we shall survive this." Ellaria encouraged with little of effect as Obara and Nymeria were also frightened as Euron's laughter rang out from a far.

"I'm not going to die light this." Yara exclaimed. "Turn this ship about!" She commanded her crew. She had them face her ship head on for Euron's ship. Theon knew what had to be done and he willed him self to do so.

"Row!" He commanded the men down below. "Onward to victory! What is dead may never die!" He cried out with them chanting the same in response. But out from afar a ball of fire smashes into the side of their ship exploding. The sand snakes fell back with shrapnel ripping Obara to shreds as she cries out in pain. Their ship had been crippled with a single blow. Theon rushed down below to get the men out while Tyene and Nymeria helped Ellaria up. Yara was the most devastated as she looked on to watch Euron's ship come down upon them. Their ship half sunk already now faced a more immediate threat. Euron and his men began swinging and jumping down boarding Yara's ship. The men clashed in what seemed to be a one sided battle with Euron's men out numbering them. Though Nymeria, Tyene and Theon proved to be great resistance. Though that is meaningless when compared to Euron. Taking his axe he easily cut down a number of Yara's crew. Theon came up from below with the men only to be immediately met by Euron's axe barely dodging it. Theon takes this moment to slash but as his sword makes contact with Euron's armor it breaks his sword. Confused Theon steps back looking at his broken sword.

"Valiran steel got love it." Euron proclaims punching Theon in the face with his metal gauntlet knocking him to his ass.

"Theon!" Yara cries at being pushed back by Euron's men. Back and forth Theon rolls avoiding his uncle's blade as it smashed closer and closer to his face.

"Sit still!" Euron calls out when Theon then takes this moment to kick him in the balls. "Not fair I cant do the same." Euron paces back grabbing his crotch angrily and in pain. Then finds another sword and prepares to face his uncle once more. Euron twirls his axe about with Theon side steping left and right trying to avoid when he thus kicked back by Euron's foot. Theon then catches his axe mid swing with his sword forcing him to his knees. "AAAHHH!" Euron screams when suddenly something whips around his neck and pulls him back. He turns around to see Nymeria. "HAHAHA...a woman; with a whip please?" Euron grabs the whip and pulls hard dragging Nymeria to him where he then punches her in the face full force with his metal gauntlets. It takes two more hits surprisingly before she let go. "What a waste of a good body." He then wraps her neck with the whip tossing one end over post. In short time he begins hoisting her up for all to see she jerked and struggled as her life slowly began to fade away. Tying the whip around the rail he put his attention back to Theon who was being assisted by Yara. "Come let's dance hehehe." Yara and Theon felt lost no more they knew it was now their time to die. The two charged their uncle with him doing the same in return. When suddenly a feint but piercing howl is heard from both of their ships. Yara gazed to her left to see out from the smoke bearing the dire wolf sigil Jon's ship half ablaze smashed into the side of both Euron's and Yara's ships.

* * *

Jon leaped down landing with a roll. As he stood he cut down two of Euron's men instantly. Gendry, Davos, Arya, Pod, and Ghost all followed with a boarding party of men. Enraged Euron pressed kicking back Theon and hacking away at Yara. Arya quickly found herself moving across the ship taking a pai of daggers and slicing away at the back of the legs of any Greyjoy she could find. Gendry with solid skill took a hammer that he had found and hammered away. sweeping the feet of one and bringing down his furry in an instant. The as if he was Robert him self to the hammer with one hand smashed one seamen with had a shield as if he didn't. Tyene and Ellaria are quickly saved by Davos and Ghost who helped the out numbered Sands fight off the enemy. Pod Instinctively rushes over to Nymeria who's still barely conscious and cuts her down with a swing of her sword catching her. Her eyes bloodshot stare upon him as she passes out. Pod thus throws her over his shoulder and begins to carry her back to their ship.

Jon marches towards Euron with no one stepping in his way when out of nowhere to blades swing at his face that he just barely stops with long claw. "So you're the King in the North." A voice speaks.

"And you are?" Jon interrogates kicking him back.

"Theor the Jester of Gin Ally at your service." He giggle twirling two small axes. Theor begins the duel with four swings each forcing Jon to step back before finally returning with two swings of his own sword finishing his combo with a thrust. Which is then caught by Theo who takes the advantage surprising Jon with his strength and closes the distance bringing Jon's own blade back up to his face. Jon side steps switching hands and use the momentum to give himself an opening and cut Theor's right arm and cheek. "Hehehe...I like you." Jon pressed forward thinking to have the advantage. The two clashed metal and Jon even succeeded in disarming Theor of one of his weapons. As Jon pressed once again Theor moved close and quickly dodging the first swing catching Jon's other arm mid swing twisting it behind him and slamming his axe into Jon's back. Jon dropped in pain as Theor slammed his axe twice more into his upper back and shoulder. He then brought the axe down towards his face with Jon using long claw to stop it. "What in seven hells?" Jon looked up to see a ball of white coming right him. With a loud and terrifying bark ghost leapt into battle snatching Theor by his shoulder yanking jerking him about. In pain and anger Theor took out his knife and stuck Ghost a number of times in the arm before ghost finally let go of him tossing him into the water.

"Ghost then paced back over to Jon whom was also crawling to him. "Looks like you need to start wearing armor." Jon suggests petting his friend before climbing to ghosts back. Arya looked over from Euron's ship to see Jon wounded being carried back the ship and Davos leading them to the ship as well.

"Gendy come!" She called out. Seeing his friend retreat he did the same. Theor swam until he was picked up by one of the other Greyjoy ships under Euron's command. When another sound is heard by all a heart piercing screech of terror from the sky. A hole blew open in the smoke covered sky with great gust of wind and in the day light...Dragons.

* * *

"Dracarys." A simple and word silently heard if heard at all from the dragon queen. Daenerys had come to rescue her alleys with a mighty power not seen in centuries. Viserion swopped low through out the engagement carving its way with fire. Archers fired in retaliation but no could pierce his scales. Rhaegal followed his brother smashing through one ship while setting fire to the one next to it. Men screamed in terror as they jumped ship hoping to escape with their lives. The two dragons then circled one another spinning and breathing fire creating an ever expanding ring that consumed many ships. Drogon the largest of the three came from the sky smashing down on one ship utterly destroying it as it landed. It's weight still moving Drogon then glided and smashed onto another ship this time latching on and swinging it's tail shattering the wood away. Drogon then finished with breath of fie that was so hot that it incinerated the closest ship to ash in moments. This was the Daenerys's true wrath. Not the old gods, not the new, or any drowned gods could save anyone from her today. Hovering above Danny searched until she finally saw Ghost carrying a badly wounded Jon to safety.

Back on the sinking ship Euron was relentless. Every move Yara and Theon made was useless against Euron's armor as he just it with ease. Finally seeing the two tire Euron hits Theon with the but of his axe and kicks him down from the helm. With he and Yara now alone it was child's play. Yara fought vigorously but vigorous isn't enough when you're outclassed in every way. Every punch and kick drove home the fact that Euron was better than her in combat, sailing, strategy, tactics all of it. She was weak and he was monstrous. Having enough with just pummeling her with his fists and boots Euron walked over and grabbed his axe. Ready to bring down his furry his attack is cut short as Theon emerges once more tackling him. "Damn you!" Euron elbows Theon back this time taking out a knife and stabbing Theon in the stomach numerous times. Yara witnessing it all lashes out kicking Euron in the face taking his axe and knocking back with a swing to the chest. Bringing the weapon down Euron catches and hold tight stopping the axe from splitting his skull. Soon he began to over power her taking the handle of the axe he slams it against her face twice before she lets go tumbling back. Dazed she gets only a mere second to look as Euron cleaves into her chest with his axe the force nearly tearing her in half as she slams to the ground.

"You queen of the Iron Islands." He scoffs at her smearing his spit on her lifeless body. Theon bleeding out drags himself to her.

"Y-yar..." With tears down his eyes he holds her face staring into her lifeless body.

"Fuck you still alive; lets change that." Euron takes his axe out of Yara and viscously begins hacking at Theon who doesn't cry out as single sound as he stares at Yara until a final swing literally splits his head in two. Out of breath Euron looks on to see Danny and her dragons wreak havoc on his fleet.

* * *

"Quickly this way!" Davos guided Tyene and Ellaria to his ship. Rushing up a boarding ramp Davos is the first to cross. "Now you quickly." He reaches out to Tyene who began to make her way with Ellaria close behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Euron comes up from behind taking the whip he had used to choke Nymeria and flings Ellaria back to him.

"Mama!" Tyene cries out.

"No don't!" Davos tries to plea but Tyene does not listen and with her daggers leaps at Euron. Who with ease catches her in mid air with his bare hands. Davos attempts to come to their aid but the ramp is smashed with a burning post crashing down on it. Euron takes Tyene and slams her face against the rail causing her to drop her weapons. He then insanely head buts her following it up with punch to the gut holding her by the face he grabs drags her to Ellaria who picks up a sword ready to fight. As she lunges at him he simply avoid the attack and trips her. Finishing her with a kick to the face knocking her out.

"So this is all the famous Sand Snakes had to offer...pity." He tosses both over his shoulder and carries them to his ship seeing the battle now ending in their favor.

Euron's ship then began to retreat using the smoke as cover. Danny's fleet was practically gone only a hundred ships if that even remained. With the help of the Dragons Euron's fleet was gone only a dozen of his ships sailed away.

* * *

Upon returning home to Dragon stone Daenerys is quick to go to Jon's quarters with Grey worm and Tyrion close behind. Along the way she saw Pod and Davos mending to Nymeria. Gendry and Arya waited outside Jon's door as she entered she watched Misande stich Jon's back.

"Are you going to be alright?" She worryingly asks.

"His armor protected him for the most part, but a great amount of damage was dealt multiple times." Misande responded. Daenerys walks closer to the side of his bed to look at his face. His eyes were shut and he was in pain. She examined him as she took her hand and placed it on his face. "Jon." She to him I order you as your queen to live." She then begins to walk out when Jon grabs her by the hand to their surprise.

"I haven't bent the knee yet." He smiles.

"Not yet." she remarks to everyone's delight even Jon's as he grins before passing out.

* * *

 **King's Landing**

In one of the cells of the dungeon King's Landing Cersei cant even hid her grin as she looks on at Ellaria helpless chained to a wall as she watches Tyene struggle around dying. Gaged and unable to scream Ellaria gives off grunts and moans as she watches her daughter succumb to the same poison that she had given Myrcella long ago. Tyene now dead Cersei wipes her lips clean of the poison walking over to Ellaria who was now defeated and heart broken. "well that took longer than expected but I must say it was well worth the wait." She joyfully taunts her. "Your daughters are dead, just like mine. Now I give you permission to die. "Cersei tells her walking out of the cell. The Mountain then walks up to Ellaria who gazes upon the man who should ne dead from her husband's poison. With a swift shove from The Mountain's hand Ellaria's head splatters against the wall like a tomato.


End file.
